Szőke Csapások
by Garurika
Summary: Roy fiatal, húszas évei elején járó katona. Legfontosabb számára a jövője, amit a kedvese mellett képzel el, család nélkül. Maes viszont pont, hogy családot szeretne, Roy pedig azon veszi észre magát, hogy két szöszivel él... Egy naggyal és egy kicsivel.
1. Szakítás után

**Szőke csapások**

**Eljött a szöszik ideje! Ez egy aránylag új ficink, 2010-ben kezdtük. **

**Roy fiatal, húszas évei elején járó katona. Legfontosabb számára a jövője, amit a kedvese mellett képzel el, család nélkül. Maes viszont pont, hogy családot szeretne, Roy pedig azon veszi észre magát, hogy két szöszivel él... Egy naggyal és egy kicsivel...  
**

** Így elég abszurdnak hangzik, de majd mindenre fény derül! ;) **

**Jó olvasást!  
**

* * *

1. fejezet

Roy nagyot nyelt, mikor az irodáját bezárta. Még mindig nem tudta megszokni, hogy ilyenkor már Maes várta otthon, vagy az épület előtt, persze csak akkor, mikor előbb végzett. Szépen váltak el, szinte ő volt az, aki elengedte a férfit, miután rájött, kettejük jövője nem lehet közös: Maes családot akart, imádta a gyerekeket és a frontra már helyszínelőként se ment. Ezzel szemben ő, egy ranglétrán egyre feljebb araszoló katona volt, a fronton, mint alkimistát megbecsülték és egyáltalán nem vágyott feleségre és gyerekekre. Sosem hitte, hogy egy napon Maesssel csak barátok maradnak…

Eltette a kulcsot, és lassan elindult hazafelé. Még az épületből sem lépett ki, Riza már mellé is lépett.

- Meg sem nézted az újonnan áthelyezetteket… - feddte meg rögtön.

- Nem volt rá időm. – vágta rá az alezredes, de közben azért a csapat srác felé nézett. Úgy tűnt, épp lőgyakorlatra igyekeznek.

Magas szőke férfi haladt a kis csapatban kedvenc helye felé, a lőgyakorlatra. Már messziről kiszúrta Rizát, akit már jól ismert, hiszen ők ketten voltak a legjobbak a csapatban. Épp egy nem túl magas, de csinos férfivel beszélgetett. Kíváncsi lett volna, hogy ki ez a magas rangú katona... talán majd rákérdez a lánynál, de odamenni nem mert. Kisebb ő annál, hogy megszólítson egy tisztet.

Riza Jean felé nézett és intett neki, hogy azonnal csatlakozik ő is.

- Nem jössz megnézni minket? – kérdezte reménykedve. Royt ki akarta mozdítani, és még egy hétköznapi gyakorlat is jónak tűnt. Persze, Roy már kevésbé lelkesedett.

- Nem, most nem. De te biztos ügyes leszel, mint mindig. – mosolygott a lányra, és kabátja megigazítása után hazaindult.

Riza lemondóan visszasietett Jeanhoz, Royt egyelőre beszélgetésre se lehet rávenni.

Eközben a férfi a zsebébe nyúlt a kesztyűjéért, ezzel egy kis cetlit ejtve el. A papiros leesett az útra…

Jean jókedvűen üdvözölte.

- Ő a főnököd? - intett fejével Roy után.

Riza is Roy után nézett.

- Igen… Róla már meséltem. Roy Mustang Alezredes. Nem akart jönni a gyakorlatra, pedig örültem volna, ha látja a csapatot.

- Talán elfáradt és most nincs kedve... - vont vállat Jean. - Legközelebb majd megnézi - pillantott még az eltűnő férfi után. Teljességgel lehetetlen, hogy valaha is felfigyeljen rá. A gondolatot gyorsan ki is verte a fejéből.

- Lehet… - hagyta rá Riza. Ő tudta, hogy a férfi egy hosszú kapcsolatból lépett ki, hagyva Maest, hogy családot alapítson. Látszólag egész jól bírta. – Gyere, ne késsünk el.

Jean követte a nőt, és amint elkezdődött a lövészet, úgy érezte, hogy megállították az időt. Minden pillanatot és percet kiélvezet, amíg itt lehetett és élhetett az egyik fő szenvedélyének.

* * *

Amint letelt a pár óra sietve elkészült és visszaindult a szállásra. Egyelőre még együtt volt szállásolva a többiekkel, de már gyűjtögette a pénzét saját lakásra. Ahogy sétált, a pillantása megakadt egy kis papíron. Lehajolt, hogy felvegye, azt hitte, hogy szemét, de amikor a kezébe került látta, hogy valaki jegyzetelt rá.

Zsebre tette a cetlit. Talán fontos valakinek, de egyelőre nem tudta, hogyan találja meg a gazdáját... kézírás alapján? De hiszen több száz ember van itt, ez elég nehéz lesz.

Roy, hazaérve kipakolta a zsebeit és a telefonhoz lépett volna, hogy felhívja Maest, mit talált. Ám a kis cetli sehol sem volt… Végignézte az összes zsebét, de nem találta. Kicsit örült, hogy nem kell beszéljen volt szerelmével, de ez még nem megoldás. Nehezen jutott be a korházba, hogy kiszedje az adatokat a félholt áldozatból…

Úgy döntött, a legjobb az lesz, ha visszamegy az irodába. Talán akkor ejtette ki, mikor a kulcsot kivette a zsebéből…

A szőke férfi a szállás felé sétált, amikor messziről látta a főépület felé jönni Roy Mustangot. Már messziről megismerte az eleganciájáról és a mozdulatairól. Kicsit lassított...

Az alezredes elnyomott egy ásítást az épület vonzáskörébe érve. Ha valaki, hát ő nem kívánt egy napon belül kétszer is irodát nyitni, de most muszáj volt. Arról pedig le is tehet, hogy Maestől végleg elválik. Túl régóta ismerik egymást, és különben is, megegyeztek, hogy barátok lesznek.

Jean megállt egy oldalt lévő padnál és leült. Előhalászta a cigis dobozát és rágyújtott egy szálra. Egy kicsit elüldögél még kint, hiszen kellemes langyos volt az idő.

Roy villanyt kapcsolt, és nekiállt módszeresen átkutatni az irodát. Még az asztal alá is bemászott, kiforgatta a papírkosarat, de sehol se találta.

- Találjalak csak meg… és felgyújtalak… - szitkozódott halkan, de a kis cetli így sem lett meg. Zárt és macskaléptekkel újra hazaindult. Az úton megtorpant, ahogy a kesztyűjéért nyúlt… Az utat nézve forgolódni kezdett, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy így is elveszthette…

Jean észrevette, hogy Roy keres valamit. Erőt vett hát magán és mellé lépett.

- Jó napot Uram...

Roy felkapta a fejét és Jeanra nézett. A fiatal, szőke srác vagy egy fejjel magasabb volt nála, katonai ruháján nem volt semmi extra. Talán újonc lehetett.

- Szervusz. – köszönt vissza, majd lemondóan nézett tovább az úton. Aligha fogja megtalálni.

- Öhm... Talán elveszített valamit? Tudok segíteni?

Roy egy pillanat alatt átgondolta: egy ilyen fontos információt vétek lenne elhagyni. Nem fűzött sok reményt a fiatalhoz, de minden lehetőséget meg kell ragadjon.

- A délután elhagytam egy cetlit… Az irodámban nem találtam, így csak itt hagyhattam el. – mondta végül. Kezdett sötétedni, és ő nem volt mesterlövész, hogy sasszemmel pásztázza a földet…

Jean kihúzta a zsebéből a cetlit és Roy felé nyújtotta.

- Ez lenne? Nemrég találtam.

Roy előbb a papírra, majd Jeanre nézett.

- Azt hiszem, ez. – vette el, és kihajtotta. Elmosolyodott, bár ez inkább volt fájdalmas. Maest felhívja, bediktálja neki az adatokat, és ezzel megint csak azt fogja érezni, hogy vége. – Köszönöm, ezt kerestem…

Jean elmosolyodott.

- Itt találtam, amikor a szállás felé indultam. Reméltem megtalálom a gazdáját - figyelte meg közelebbről is Roy arcát. Csinos volt... - Minden jót Uram! - köszönt el gyorsan és sietve távozott.

Roy a fiú kék szemeit figyelte, de mire megszólalhatott volna, már messze járt. Kezében a cetlivel letaglózva állt. Megrázta a fejét, és még egyszer hálásan nézett Jean után.

* * *

Útközben keresett egy elhagyatott fülkét; ha otthonról beszél, akár le is hallgathatják. Maest tárcsázta.

Maes már a második csengés után felvette a telefont.

- Maes Hughes - szólt bele a kagylóban, közben fél kézzel egy szendvicset próbált összeütni magának.

Roy szíve hevesebben kezdett verni.

- Szia, Roy vagyok. Sikerült bejutnom a kórházba, megtudtam néhány kusza dolgot. Van mire jegyzetelj? – kérdezte a lapján nézve.

- Á, szia! Legfeljebb a mustárral a szendvicsemre, de várj egy kicsit, mindjárt kerítek valamit - tette félre a kagylót, és gyorsan előszedett egy jegyzettömböt. Aggódott Royért mostanság, de egyelőre kerülte vele a találkozást. Időt akart adni a férfinek, hogy túllépjen. Visszavette a telefont. - Itt vagyok. Sok mindenre rájöttél?

- Fogjuk rá. Igazából az irattárat rád hagytam, de a kórházban kikérdeztem az áldozatot. Nem volt tiszta a tekintete, félrebeszélt, de iktatószámokat fejből mondott. Egy nevet is elárult, de nem csigázlak, lediktálom az egészet. Egy helyes kis kirakós… - mosolyodott el, és felolvasta az információkat. Maes ezekből az adatokból már könnyedén megoldja, ő csak besegített.

Maes hümmögött, miközben leírt minden adatot. Már eddig is sejtette ki áll a háttérben, de most már bizonyítéka is lesz...

- Köszönöm Roy... jól érzed amúgy magad?

- Persze, jól vagyok. – válaszolt semleges hangon. Semmi pénzért nem vallotta volna be, hogy már ezerszer megbánta, hogy elengedte…

Maes tudta, hogy nem így van, de csak bólintott.

- Vigyázz magadra, és mozdulj ki egy kicsit...

- Épp azt csinálom… - erőltetett egy kis vidámságot a hangjára. – Jó éjt. – tette le a kagylót, és lehajtotta a fejét. Kapásból találna udvarlót, hisz sokan megbámulták, és nem mindenki irigységből…

Maes letette a kagylót és leült a jegyzetei és szendvicse mellé, viszont addigra elment az étvágya... Kicsit még ült a papírok felett, majd felkelt, és úgy döntött, átmegy Glacierhez...

Roynak persze nem volt kedve szórakozni menni. Hazament pihenni, azzal az elhatározással, hogy másnap este majd beül egy bárba.

* * *

_Hamarosan jön a folytatás! _

_Következőben: Csapat kerestetik. _


	2. Csapat kerestetik

**2. fejezet - Csapat kerestetik**

* * *

Jean másnap hajnalban már felébredt és mivel úgysem volt jobb dolga, elment a lövészetre. Már jól ismert mindenkit, így gyorsan beengedték.

Gondolatai vissza-visszatértek az alezredesre. Sosem látott azelőtt ennyire szép és ennyire szomorú szemeket. Megrázta a fejét és inkább célzott a táblára...

Több órán át volt a gyakorlótéren, majd átöltözött és gyorsan lezuhanyozott. Nemsokára kezdődik a reggeli edzés...

* * *

Roy álmosan ment a konyhába teát főzni. Rosszal aludt, amióta egyedül volt. Szerette volna, ha valaki melegíti éjjelenként… Míg a teát megitta, elgondolkozott Maesen. Ideje lenne elfelejtenie…

Elpakolt és egy forró zuhany után felöltözött. Egy óra múlva a főhadiszállás felé indult.

Riza félúton Roy mellé csapódott.

- Korán jöttél most is. – mosolygott rá. Ha ilyen korai órában jön be, azt jelenti, este korán ágyba bújt…

- Legalább utolérem magam. Még mindig elvagyok maradva egy nagy köteg papírral.

Egy lelkes fiatal épp elhaladt mellettük. Már régóta figyelte Royt, és elkapott egy mondatfoszlányt.

- Alezredes Úr! Én szívesen segítek, mostanában nincs sok dolgom!

Roy elhúzta a száját.

- Neked nem az edzésen kéne lenned? – gonoszkodott, mire Riza a fejét rázta.

- Még van ideje edzésig…

A srác hevesen bólogatott.

- Addig még sok mindent lehet csinálni...

- Igen, bemelegíthetsz! – helyeselt Roy.

A fiatal nem akarta venni a lapot.

- Mintha sok iratot említett volna... el kell vinni valakinek valamit?

Riza megelőzte Royt, mielőtt szerencsétlen újoncot teljesen kikosarazza.

- Igen, van pár olyan irat, amit kézbesíteni kellene… Majd az Alezredes Úr megmutatja. – lépett is le, magára hagyva a hímeket…

A srác vágyakozva figyelte Roy minden mozdulatát.

- Tehát, hova vigyem őket?

Az alezredes sóhajtott. Az irodában gyorsan átlapozta a nagyobb köteget, és a régebbi dátumokkal ellátottakat külön vette.

- Adok borítékokat. Megcímzed őket, és elviszed a postára. Egyelőre elég a címezés, majd edzés után folytatod…

- Rendben. Bármit megcsinálok. Sok mindenre rávehető vagyok - mondta egyértelműen célozva Roynak, szívesen összebújna vele.

Roy mindent értő félmosolyra húzta a száját.

- Most megelégszem ennyivel… - tolta az asztal szélére a kupacot, a fiókjából pedig borítékokat vett elő és egy tollat.

- És később? - ült le a srác a munkához.

- Az később lesz… - nézett rá egy vad pillantással.

A fiatal elvigyorodott és elkezdte a munkát.

* * *

Roy maga is meglepődött, mennyivel könnyebb így a munkája… A jelentésekkel nagyon elmaradt, de legalább a postára szánt leveleket nem kellett elvigye. Jó félóra múlva előhúzta zsebóráját és a srácra pillantott.

- Indulj az edzésre, még odaérsz, ha sietsz…

A fiatal felkelt.

- Később még visszajöjjek?

- Igen. – bólintott az Alezredes. – Azokat a leveleket fel is kell adni…

A srác biccentett, és már sietett is le az edzésre. A haverjai el se fogják hinni mi történt vele!

Amint leért már mesélni is kezdett a csinos alezredesről...

Jean épp csak egy mondatfoszlányt kapott el. Nem tudta, hogy ugyanarról a személyről van-e szó, akivel előző nap beszélt.

Riza közéjük lépett. Ő ugyan régebb óta volt a seregnél, de a mesterlövészek miatt csatlakozott Jeanékhoz. A srácot hallgatva eszébe jutott, hogy Roy milyen levert az elmúlt időben.

Jeant hajtotta volna a kíváncsiság, hogy mi történt még a sráccal és Royjal, de végül úgy döntött nem az ő dolga, semmi köze hozzá. Nagyot nyújtózkodott, és felkészült az edzésre.

Riza mellé lépett.

- Miért helyeztek át ide? – kérdezte, hisz Jean a katonai akadémiára járt.

Jean csak vigyorgott.

- Nem volt elég eszem az akadémiához. Leginkább csak fejfájást okozott. Maradok a lövészetnél, ahhoz legalább értek.

- Ó… - lepődött meg Riza. Roy és Maes elvégezték, és így máris könnyebben lépdelhettek a ranglétrán. – Ha ügyes leszel, el tudsz ezzel is helyezkedni. Kellenek mesterlövészek…

- Remélem. Nem akarok egy kiskatona maradni a sok közül. Szeretnék hasznosabb tagja lenni a katonaságnak, mint ahogy te is az vagy.

- Engem Roy vett a szárnyai alá. Cserébe én az életem árán is megvédem őt… - mosolyodott el. – Jó tartozni valahova.

Jean egyetértőn bólintott. Jó lett volna, ha végre ő is talál egy megbízható felettest és kiszabadul a kiskatonalét mindennapjaiból.

* * *

Az edzés egész gyorsan eltelt aznap is. A fiatal srác futott vissza Mustanghoz, Jean inkább gyakorolni ment ismét. Úgysem volt jobb dolga.

Roy örömmel rásózta a papírok egy részét a srácra, így ő is sokkal jobban haladt velük. Elküldte a postára, majd elment reggelizni.

Maes épp akkor fejezte be a reggelijét, amikor látta Royt belépni. A jelentését az előző napi esetről már leadta a főnökének. Remek munkát végzett, hála Roy kutatásainak is.

Roy reggelit szedett egy tálcára és az üres asztalok közül egy eldugottat választott. Nem nézett körül, hogy kik vannak még a menzán.

Maes messziről figyelte és távozott a menzáról. Egyelőre nem akarta zaklatni Royt, megvárja amíg a férfi fogja keresni. Bár megegyeztek, hogy barátok maradnak, az átállás nem egy könnyű folyamat.

Mióta ilyen magányosnak látta Royt egyre többször érezte, hogy a karjaiba akarja zárni és soha el nem engedni... nagyon szerette és valahol tudta, hogy a kapcsolatuk nem múlik el nyom nélkül. Ezt Glacierrel is tisztázta.

Royt több újonc is nézegette. Túl csinos volt, hogy feladják a reménykedést az alezredesi rang ellenére is. A férfi persze észre se vette a körülötte lévőket… Aznap elmegy inni egy italt, de csak azért, hogy ne otthon legyen, egyedül.

* * *

Maes sietve felkereste Rizát, hogy Roy állapota felől érdeklődjön. Tudta, hogy a férfi nincs jól, hiába mondta neki a telefonba az ellenkezőjét.

Riza a gyakorlótér korlátjánál támaszkodott. Nézte a srácokat és próbálta kiszűrni, kik az ügyesebbek. Roy egyre feljebb kerül, és nincs még normális csapata sem…

Maes megállt a nő mellett.

- Jó reggelt. Milyenek az újoncok?

- Jó reggelt! – mosolygott Maesre. – Van pár ígéretes fiatal… Azok ketten jó srácok, az egyikük ráadásul született mesterlövész. A többiek átlagosak. – bökött az állával Jean és Breda felé.

- Akár Roynak is ajánlhatnád őket... amúgy is, szeretnék neki egy rendes fickót találni. Rossz érzés mindig egyedül látnom őt.

Riza rögtön bólintott.

- Kicsit le van törve. Pedig népszerű az újoncok körében. Breda aranyos fiú, nem kérdez feleslegesen, Jean pedig ért a fegyverekhez.

- Mindig is népszerű volt... - sóhajtott. - De nem baj, keresek neki egy rendes srácot...

- Tudod, milyen nehéz természet… Érzékenyebb, mint az ember hinné. Ha gondolod, néha nézz ki az edzésre, én is Roy mellé keresek embereket.

- Nekem nem kell mondanod, tudom, hogy érzékeny. Ezért féltem az egyéjszakás kapcsolatoktól... kiölik belőle a valódi kötődést valaki iránt. Pedig neki egy rendes társra lenne szüksége - sóhajtott. - Majd esetleg lenézek az edzésre. Legalább egy ütős csapatot szedjünk össze neki.

Riza végigfuttatta a szemét a srácokon.

- A vörös nagyon jó társ lenne, ha szigorúan a csapatot nézzük. Jean is szimpatikus, az a srác pedig – mutatott diszkréten Roy „segítőjére" – odavan Royért.

- Majd megnézzük mennyire megbízhatóak... komoly teszten fognak átesni, ha Roy mellett akarnak dolgozni - mondta Maes és komolyan is gondolta. Nem enged bárkit a férfi mellé.

- Helyes. Kezdjük Bredával, ő okosabb. Besegíthetne az irodában. Ha gondolod, elkérem neked, és majd felméred a képességeit.

- Egyelőre menjen csak az irodába. Majd ha már nyeregben érzi magát tesztelem...

Riza bólintott és már intett is a srácnak.

Breda a korláthoz sietett.

- Uram! – tisztelgett Maes felé, Rizára pedig barátságosan mosolygott. – Óhajt valamit?

- Igen, egy Alezredesnek segítségre van szüksége… Megadom az irodája számát, ha belép, mondja, hogy én küldtem…

Maes figyelte a fiatalt. Komoly és őszinte fickónak tűnt, de már megtanulta, hogy nem mindig az első benyomás a helyes.

- Kérem, végezze pontosan a munkáját - mondta Maes is, majd a távozó után nézett. - Rendesnek tűnik...

Breda rögtön indult is, és bár újonc volt, mégis egyből megtalálta a keresett irodát. Kopogott, de Roy még nem volt bent. Az iroda előtt várt, míg az alezredes nem bukkant fel a folyosón. Bemutatkozott, két perc múlva pedig a papírokat rendezgette.

- Jean szobatársa. Eddig semmi panasz sem volt rá, láttam a törzslapját.

Maes bólintott.

- Helyes... Viszont én megyek a dolgomra. Majd még lenézek az edzésre. - sietett is el.

Jean Rizához lépett.

- Hé, jó reggelt! Breda merre lett? Feladatot kapott?

- Elküldtük az alezredeshez, hogy kicsit segítsen neki. Mostanában sok az elmaradása. – magyarázta, közben figyelte Jean arcát.

Jean látszólag komolyan elgondolkozott.

- Értem, akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy előléptetik, vagy csak most az egyszer kell segítenie?

- Ez Royon múlik, de én remélem, hogy nem zavarja el. Szüksége van segítségre. Te mit gondolsz erről? – kérdezte óvatosan.

- Örülök, hogy Breda ilyen fontos feladatot kapott... szerintem jó választás volt, nagyon megbízható... - válaszolt mosolyogva. Tényleg örült, hogy felfedezték barátja tehetségét.

Rizának már nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy Jeannak tényleg nehéz volt az akadémia…

- Én is így látom… - sóhajtotta. Ha Jean a fiúk iránt érdeklődne, Roy mellé talán jó partner lehetne. De Roy szereti az okos férfiakat…

Jean elgondolkozott, hogy vajon lenne-e esélye Roy mellé kerülni. Ha Breda is ott van, talán. Valamiért úgy érezte, hogy segíteni akar ennek a férfinek.

- Riza... mi alapján választ embert magának egy magasabb rangú tiszt?

- Embertől függ. Roy most nehéz időszakban van, nem néz senkit. Azért keresek mellé én embereket. Alkimista, a fronton igényt tartanak rá. Megbízható, hűséges emberekre van szüksége…

- Alkimista? Akkor tényleg igaz lehet, amit hallottam róla... - gondolkozott hangosan. - Na de megyek, folytatom az edzést...

Riza elmosolyodott. Jean nem egy észlény, de nagyon jó az erőnléte. Bízott egy jó csapat összeállításában…

Jean elsietett a dolgára. Egyfolytában arra gondolt, milyen lehet Royjal dolgozni...


	3. Mgnézed a sakkkészletemet?

**3. fejezet**

**

* * *

**

Roy az irodában elmerengett a papírjai felett. Teljesen megfeledkezett magáról, csak testileg volt jelen. Gondolatai messze jártak… Breda a férfire pillantott, de aztán annyiban hagyta, biztos komoly dolgok foglalkoztatják.

Roy egy nagyot sóhajtott, és maga elé húzta a határidő naplóját. Megerőltette magát, hogy végigolvassa a heti, fennmaradó teendőit. Nem fogja bírni, teljesen szétcsúszott…

* * *

Riza közben kapott egy értesítőt, hogy adja át Roynak. Pont indult volna egy másik papírral a postára, így Jeant bízta meg vele. A férfi átvette a lapot és zavartan pislogott a nőre, majd eltette a papírt és felsétált volna vele, de a főépület előtt többen is dohányoztak... megállt velük diskurálni és akkor már rá is gyújtott...

* * *

- Breda a neved, igaz? – dörgölte meg az arcát a kis könyvecskét becsukva. Remélte, hogy ha már Riza küldte a srácot, valami eszeset választott. És olyat, aki nem fecseg.

- Igen. Fáradtnak tűnik, talán pihennie kellene... - válaszolt a vörös hajú.

- Nem, nem vagyok fáradt. – legyintett. – Megtennéd, hogy elhozod ezeket? – állt fel és adott a fiúnak egy cetlit: tű, vörös cérna.

Breda meglepődött, de ki tudja mire kell az ilyesmi egy nagy alkimistának. Biztos fontos. - Persze Uram - válaszolt és már indult is, így pont szembetalálkozott a felfele jövő Jeannal...

Jean jó kedvvel koppantott Roy irodájának ajtaján.

- Szabad. – szólt ki Roy, pedig épp felakarta adni aznapra a munkát. Úgyse tud figyelni.

Jean belépett és előkotorta a zsebéből a levelet.

- Jó napot, Uram... ezt a levelet most kaptam Rizától, Önnek küldi - nyújtotta is át neki.

Roy felnézett Jeanra, és rögtön eszébe jutott a késő délután, mikor a félhomályba a cetlit kereste. Azóta megfordult a fejében, hogy talán elolvasta és visszavág vele… de a fiúból valahogy nem nézte ki. Elmosolyodott…

- Köszönöm. - vette át majd át is futotta. Elhúzta a száját… Már csak egy frissen kinevezett alezredes hiányzik neki!

- Rossz hírek? - figyelte a férfi arcát. Nem nagyon tudta levenni róla a szemét.

- Ahogy vesszük. – válaszolt, és újra felnézett. Nem volt túl beszédes az ismeretlenekkel, de a szöszibe volt valami, ami miatt nem aggódott, hogy fecsegne össze-vissza. – A napokban érkezik egy alezredes. Most léptették elő, és segítenem kell neki beilleszkedni…

- Ha gondolja, segíthetek - ajánlotta fel gyorsan. - Szívesen körbevezetem az épületekben az új alezredest.

- Attól félek, nem passzolhatom le… És Téged még nem nagyon láttalak itt, tehát újonc lehetsz.

- Nemrég kerültem ide. - mondta és az ajtó felé lépett.

Roy érdeklődve figyelte. Határozottan furcsa a srác.

- Ha kell mégis valami szóljon csak nyugodtan - mondta még. - Szívesen segítek.

A férfi nem válaszolt, csak elmosolyodott. Riza nem is mondta, hogy ilyen segítőkészek az újoncok… Reggel is megkereste egy fiú, utána a vöröses hajú majd ez a szöszi.

Jean biccentett még.

- Szép napot Uram... - köszönt el és ki is lépett. Becsukta az ajtót és nagyot sóhajtott. Az a szomorúság, ami a férfi pillantásából áradt teljesen megbabonázta és szerette volna ezt a férfit boldognak látni...

* * *

Roy visszatért gondolataihoz. Fogalma sem volt, mikor fog túllépni Maesen. Már ideje lenne, nem két napja váltak el…

A nap hátralévő részében olyan dolgot csinált, amit addig más előtt nem nagyon… Az új kesztyűjét hímezte. Délután hamarabb elengedte Bredát majd ő is hazaindult. Estére készülődött, úgy tervezte, elmegy inni. Még egy józan, magányos éjszaka megőrjítené…

Egy, a katonák körében népszerű kocsmába ment. Egyelőre csak egy italt rendelt és nézett maga elé.

* * *

Jean este nem nagyon akart kimozdulni. Üldögélt a szobájába és a fegyverét tisztította.

Breda megmosakodott és Jeant figyelte.

- Nincs kedved eljönni inni? Egésznap csak edzel és a fegyvereidet dédelgeted…

Jean bólintott és letette a fegyverét.

- Jól hangzik - nyújtózott egyet. - Kártyázhatnánk is.

- Készülj, és menjünk! – vigyorgott, mikor Jean letette a fegyvert.

A szőke sóhajtott, hogy magára kell hagynia kedvenc tárgyát, de aztán a fürdőbe ment, hogy kicsit megfésülködjön. Utána mert lépett is Bredához.

- Indulhatunk.

Breda útközben elújságolta, hogy Mustangnál volt egész nap. Örült volna, ha elhelyezkedhet nála, Riza szerint rendes férfi.

Jean kicsit elmerengett. Jó lett volna, ha ő is dolgozhat a férfi mellett. Tényleg szeretett volna segíteni neki.

- Ha egy jó lövészt keres, ajánlj be nála - vigyorodott el.

- Úgy vettem észre, eléggé elvan a maga bajával, nem nagyon kommunikál. De ha szóba kerül, téged foglak ajánlani.

- Köszi... jó lenne kiszakadni valahogy a kiskatona létből. - sóhajtott fáradtan. - De inkább most koncentráljunk az estére!

- Lányok nem nagyon lesznek, de egy kis italozás jól fog esni. – figyelmeztette még.

- Nem zavar. Amúgy sincs velük túl sok szerencsém.

- Hát, itt nem kell akkor aggódj. Kevés a lány a katonaságnál, és nem kocsmákban szoktak szórakozni. Felsülni nem fogsz! – biztatta mosolyogva. Ő azért kicsit bánta, hogy kevés a leányzó.

Jean biccentett. Ha nem próbálkozik senkinél, nem fog felsülni…

A kocsma épp kezdett beindulni: minden katona végzett már a munkában és sokan jöttek inni egy pohárkával.

Breda a helységbe lépve elküldte Jeant asztalt keresni, ő maga pedig a csaposhoz lépett.

Jean talált hátrébb egy félreeső asztalt és le is ült mellé. Tekintetével a termet pásztázta ismerős arcokat keresve. Sokakat ismert, szóval ez nem volt nehéz.

Breda pár perc múlva két pohár sörrel tért vissza.

- Azt hittem, ismerősöket is találsz.

Jean a fejét rázta.

- Sokan vannak, nem tudtam dönteni...

A fiatal katona újból aggasztani kezdte Jean viselkedése. Ha ilyen szerencsétlenül viselkedik, sose lesznek egy csapatban. Ő ugyanis remélte, hogy Rizával maradhat.

- Jean, legyél már tökösebb.

Jean meglepetten nézett rá.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Nem tudom… Elég jó srác vagy, de valahogy nem érvényesülsz. - próbálta elmagyarázni. Azt mégsem mondhatta, hogy „jó srác vagy, de nem túl eszes."

Jean biccentett. Arra már ő is rájött, hogy nehezen tud érvényesülni, de egyelőre fogalma sem volt, hogy mit csináljon. Túl fiatal volt még és szinte semmi tapasztalattal nem rendelkezett.

- Mit javasolsz?

- Mondjuk, ott van az alezredes úr… - bökött fejével a férfi felé – Bevágódhatnál nála.

- Ugyan-ugyan! Ő egy magas rangú tiszt! Semmi esélyem nála... - rázta meg a fejét a szőke.

Breda a fejét fogta kínjában.

- Nem pont erre gondoltam… Te? Mindegy, csak legyél kedves hozzá és ne hagyd, hogy egyedül legyen… Itt a lehetőség, Jean!

- Jól van... jól van - kelt fel. - Te is odajössz?

Breda megemelte az egyik szemöldökét.

- A pulthoz? Inkább hívd ide…

* * *

Jean felkelt és Royhoz sétált.

- Jó estét, Alezredes Úr!

Roy felpillantott a magas fiúra, arcára meglepetés ült ki.

- Neked is… - mosolyodott el, még a nevét se tudta. Párszor már összefutott vele, de a többiekkel ellentétben ő nem idegesítette.

Jean kicsit zavarba jött, de a hangján ez nem érződött.

- Úgy látom, egyedül van. Nem lenne kedve oda ülni hozzánk?

Roy kicsit félrebillentette a fejét, hátha Jean mutatja, kikkel van.

- Csak az ökör iszik magába, igaz? – adta be a derekát, végül is, mindegy volt, hogy kikkel üti ki magát egy nyugodt éjszaka reményében.

Jean elmosolyodott.

- Jöjjön csak. Egyelőre még csak ketten vagyunk, de nemsokára megduzzad a társaság...

Roy követte a srácot és még elég józan volt ahhoz, hogy Bredát egyből felismerje.

- Szervusz, Breda.

- Hozhatok valamit? - kérdezte Jean segítőkészen.

Roy bólintott, és egy erős whiskyt kért.

Breda inkább maradt a sörnél, hisz Royt nézve valakinek haza is kell majd vinnie.

Jean magának is egy erőset hozott, majd letette az italokat.

- Mondja csak... hogy hogy egyedül jött?

Roy a fejét csóválta.

- Hát kivel jöttem volna? - kérdezett vissza.

Bredának ennyi elég is volt, hogy tudja, a férfinak szerelmi bánata van.

Jean is kapizsgálta, hogy ez lehet a gond. Együtt érzett Royjal, neki se jött össze mostanában semmi.

- Nem fontos, most már itt van velünk... tud kártyázni? - került elő egy pakli valamelyik zsebéből, majd rögtön előhúzta a cigis dobozát is, abból is kínálva Royt.

- Ismerek pár játékot. Aztán egyszer sakkozhatnánk is, bár most nem lenne alkalmas, kicsit sokat ittam ahhoz. - bólintott rá a kártyára, a cigarettát viszont nem fogadta el. - Kösz, nem kérek.

- És amúgy is sokan vagyunk a sakkhoz - mondta Jean, közben rágyújtott egy cigire. Közben kevergetni kezdte a kártyát. - Póker?

- Tétre? - kérdezte Breda, mire Roy már bólintott is. - A sakkra valamikor visszatérhetünk...

- Helyes! Rég sakkoztam egy jót...

- Jól hangzik... - válaszolt Jean is. - De most azt döntsük el, mi legyen a tét... - méregette a félig ittas Royt és Bredát.

Roy Jeanra pillantott a szeme sarkából. Érezte, hogy nem kell megszólalnia ilyen állapotban, így Bredára hagyta a döntést... Breda pedig Jeanra nézett.

- A győztest meghívja a vesztes... Szabadon választ, hogy mire.

Jean rábólintott, és a hamutartónak támasztotta a cigijét, amíg osztott.

A férfi eleinte azt hitte, jó lesz a leosztás, de elbízta magát. Nagyon hamar vesztésre állt.

* * *

Jean magán is meglepődött, de sorra nyerte a köröket... Az utolsó játszmát ugyan nem ő vitte, de összesítésben magasan vezetett.

- Azt hiszem, nyertem... - mondta elégedett kis mosollyal.

Roy addigra eléggé elázott. Figyelte Jeant...

- Meghívlak... Egy sakk-partira! Megmutatom a sakk-készletem...

Jean szelíden elmosolyodott.

- Nagyon kedves, de... nem tudok sakkozni.

Breda majdnem lefejelte az asztalt... Roy olyan a sakkal, mint mások a bélyeggyűjteménnyel.

Roy addigra felállt - kissé imbolyogva - és a kabátját szenvedte magára. Breda ezt használta ki, és Jeanra nézett.

- Csak fogadd el, te idióta!

- De nem tudok sakkozni! - mondta fojtott hangon a barátjának.

- Ne vitázz, csak fogadd el! - emelte meg a szemöldökét. Félelmetes, de Jeannak máris érőfélben volt egy előléptetés... Az alezredes úr bánatos, ennél jobb nem is lehetne.

- Rendben van. Akkor majd később megyek vissza a szállásra - mondta Bredának, majd Royhoz lépett és átvette a kabátot, hogy felsegítse rá.

Breda csak vigyorgott...

- Legalább tanulsz valami újat... - jegyezte meg, ártatlanul a sakknál maradva. Ő elég jól érezte magát, felöltözött, és Royra nézett.

- Viszont látásra, uram! - hajolt meg, Roy pedig kicsit álmatag fejjel rámosolygott.

- Jó éjszakát, Breda.

* * *

Jean kiterelgette Royt a kocsmából. Kint hűvös volt az este, így remélte a férfi kicsit józanodik.

- Mondja csak, merre lakik? - kérdezte. Nem tudja hazakísérni, ha nem tudja hova kell menni...

Roy megállt és az arcát dörgölte, majd benyögött egy címet.

Jean arra felé terelgette a férfit.

- Az nincs is messze...

Az alezredes Jeannak dőlt. A cigaretta szagán kívül volt valami más is Jeanon, és az tetszett neki...

Jean óvatosan átkarolta a férfit, hogy biztosan meg tudja tartani.

- Meséljen egy kicsit magáról... - kérte csendesen.

Roy elgondolkozott, mit is mondhatna.

- Mit szeretnél tudni? - kérdezte vigyorogva. - huszonnégy éves vagyok és egyedül élek. Már egyedül... - bólintott is egyet, mérgesen gondolva arra, hogy még mindig Maes után sír. Hisz a férfinak család kell, miért bánkódik? - És Te, Szőke katonafiú?

- Jean Havocnak hívnak - mondta mosolyogva. - Vidékről érkeztem a katonasághoz, először külső területen voltam, de végül feljöttem Centralba, hogy fejlesszem magam - a katonai akadémiát inkább kihagyta a bemutatkozásból, nem biztos, hogy ezzel kell kezdeni az ismerkedést.

- Jean - ismételte Roy. Lassan a házhoz értek, és Roy nagyot nyújtózott. Egész jól érezte magát, csak kicsit bátrabb lett. Átkarolta a férfit, és rápillantott. - Mesélj még. Jean...

A férfi jókedvűen figyelte.

- Breda a szobatársam és Rizát is ismerem. Alig vártam, hogy Magával is találkozzak végre.

Roy hozzábújt.

- Jean, Te hízelegsz... - lépett is el és a ház felé lépdelt.

* * *

Jean elvörösödött, majd követte a férfit. Innen nincs több dolga, csak haza kellett kísérje.

Roy hosszan bíbelődött a kulccsal, majd félreállt az ajtóból, hogy Jean beléphessen.

Jean érdeklődve figyelt, de úgy tűnt, a férfi szívesen látja, hát belépett a lakásba.

Rögtön körbepillantott és nem is csalódott. Roy lakása elegáns és szép volt, akárcsak maga a férfi.

A férfi levette a cipőjét, majd megállt a nappalija közepén, hajába túrt, ezzel hátrasimítva a tincseket.

- Megmosom az arcom. Sokat ittam...

- Én is kezet mosnék... jól érzi magát? - figyelte a kipirosodott arcot.

Roy a fürdő felé lépett.

- Fogjuk rá... - nyitott be, és a mosdónál megmosta az arcát és kezét. Mikor a törülközővel megdörgölte, kicsit felélénkült.

Jean kezet mosott és a férfi mögé lépett. A válla fölött nyúlt át a törülközőért.

Roy a mellkasának dőlt.

- Jean, volna kedved sakkozni?

A férfi halványan elpirult.

- Persze... de még meg kell tanulnom.

Roy sejtelmesen elmosolyodott.

A férfi előre engedte Royt a fürdőből, nem tudta, hogy merre kell menni. Abban sem volt biztos, hogy Roy jelenlegi állapotában tényleg tud sakkozni. Az olyan játék, ahol gondolkozni kell...

Roy közben levette a mellényét, így csak az ing volt rajta felül. Annak is a felső gombját kigombolta. Épp egy szép dobozt vett elő és tette a kis asztalra.

- Ülj le.

Jean lehuppant és a férfit figyelte. Nagyon csinos volt, és vonzónak is találta, de nem akarta kihasználni a helyzetet. Roy látszólag egy gyenge pillanatában volt.

Roy elkezdte türelmesen magyarázni az alapokat: melyik bábu micsoda. Figyelte Jean arcát, majd óvatosan közelebb bújt hozzá, egyik tenyerét a combjára tette.

Jean érdeklődve pillantott Royra.

Az alezredes rájött, hogy van vonzalom Maes után is: Jean nagyon jóképű volt. Lassan simizni kezdte a combját, másikat a mellkasára tette.

Jean se volt fából, de egyfolytában a szeme előtt lebegett, hogy így csak kihasználja a férfit. Általában tartózkodott az egyéjszakás kapcsolatoktól.

Megfogta Roy csuklóját, és kicsit arrébb húzta.

- Szóval a királynő bármerre léphet, ugye?

Roy hosszan Jean szemébe nézett. Ez egyértelmű kosár volt. Csalódott volt, de azért lassan bólintott.

- Igen.

- Azt hiszem már minden világos. Játszunk egyet - pakolta fel a sakkfigurákat.

* * *

A férfi figyelte Jean nem létező taktikáját. Simán megverhette volna, de pár perc után laposakat pislogott, majd elbóbiskolt.

Jean még gondolkozott egy lépésen, és csak aztán vette észre, hogy Roy elaludt. Elmosolyodott és felkelt, majd a karjaiba vette a férfit, és az ágyához vitte. Ruhában viszont mégsem aludhat.

Óvatosan legombolta a férfiről a felsőt, majd az inget is. Ezt követte a nadrág... A cipzárral nagyon vigyázott és a nadrág lehúzásánál is. Az alsóhoz nem ért hozzá.

Óvatosan fektette le Royt, majd ráhúzta a vékony puha takarót.

Roy kicsit mocorgott, majd aludt tovább.

Jean figyelte egy kicsit, majd összekészült, és magára hagyta a férfit... visszament a szállásra.

* * *

_következő fejezet: Sakkban verhetetlen_


	4. Sakkban verhetetlen

**4. fejezet**

* * *

Breda a szálláson békésen aludt. Jean szerencsés Royjal... Ha már nem túl eszes, legalább jóképű és meg is akadt egy alezredes szeme rajta.

A szőke férfi csendben feküdt le és remélte, hogy Roy nem fogja elfelejteni másnapra.

* * *

Breda reggel mosolyogva keltette Jeant.

Jean ásítva ébredt, majd a szemét dörzsölte.

- Jó reggelt Breda.

- Készülődj, nehogy elkéssünk! - sürgette, és tovább mosolygott. Hamar elkészült és már indult is. - Mesélj, milyen volt az estéd?

- Hogy? Hát... sakkoztunk, aztán _lefektettem_ - mondta egyszerűen.

Breda szeme elkerekedett.

- Nem mondod? Ejj, tökös srác vagy! - veregette vállon.

- Igen, nagyon fáradt volt, elaludt sakk közben, szóval betakartam, és jöttem is el - magyarázta tovább Jean.

Breda megtorpant.

- Hülye vagy?

- Most miért mondod ezt?

A kiskatona nagy levegőt vett.

- Nézd, Jean... Az alezredes úrnak szerelmi bánata van, és vigasztalódni akart. Nem azért hívott fel, hogy sakkozzatok.

Jean ezzel nagyjából tisztában volt.

- Nem akarok senkinek sem pótlék lenni. Rengeteg más jelentkező lenne, ha egy éjszakát akar az alezredes úr. - mondta kicsit szomorúan.

- Ha szerelmi bánata van, szabad az út. - mosolygott Jeanra. - Hihetetlen vagy!

- Nem akarom bánatában kihasználni... - vont vállat. - Én ilyen vagyok.

- Az ilyen alkalmakat kell megragadni! - mondta a pályára nézve. Riza szembe jött velük.

- Jó reggelt, srácok!

- Jó reggelt! - mosolygott rá Jean.

- Mi van veletek? - kérdezte kedvesen.

- Épp a tegnap estéről beszélgettünk.

- Voltatok valahol? - kérdezte érdeklődve. Érdekelte a két srác, kedvelte őket.

- Igen, kártyáztunk az alezredes úrral, aztán hazakísértem - bólogatott Jean.

Rizának már felcsillant a szeme, de Breda arca árulkodóbb volt.

- És felsültél.

- Sakkoztunk, de fáradt volt ezért lefektettem... aludni!

- Jean... - sóhajtott Riza, majd Breda is.

- Elpackázta...

Jean csak húzta a száját. Nem értette miért várta el tőle mindenki, hogy megfektesse az alezredest.

- Nem baj, Jean. De ha lehet, ne légy nagyon tartózkodó.

- Mégis miről beszéltek? Holnap randim lesz egy lánnyal...

Breda vigyorgott.

- Ameliával? Meghívta tegnap egy őrnagy, közvetlenül azután, hogy te is... - gonoszkodott.

Jean döbbenten nézett rá.

- Komolyan? Ez nem lehet igaz - hajtotta is le a fejét. Már számolni sem tudta, hányszor járt így...

- Igen... - húzta a száját Breda. - Sajnálom, de gondoltam, hogy jobb, ha tudod... – veregette meg még egyszer a hátát.

Riza furcsa pillantásokkal méregette a szőkét.

- Azt hittem, a fiúk tetszenek... Egy barátnőm azt mondta, azért szeretett vele eljárkálni, mert milyen aranyos, barátságos fiú voltál, és hogy kedveli a meleg fiúkat.

Jean elhúzta a száját.

- Ezt nehéz elmagyarázni - zárta le ennyivel a témát. Szerette a nőket, de sose volt szerencséje, és egy ideje már férfiakat is jobban megnézte...

- Jól van, nem kínzunk. - sajnálta meg végül a lány. - Gyerünk edzésre, Breda, te pedig Royhoz mész. - parancsolt rá.

* * *

Roy közben ébredezett, enyhe fejfájással és zavart képpel...

Felemelte a fejét, valami beugrott neki: éjjel egy szöszi kiskatona felhozta. Igen, a neve pedig Jean volt, jutott eszébe a következő információ. Hirtelen befejelte a párnát: eszébe jutott, hogy az a srác milyen szépen kikosarazta.

* * *

Jean csak csendben, letargiába zuhanva követte edzésre a szőke lányt. Most valahogy ez sem dobta fel...

Az edzés végével Breda már rohant is zuhanyozni majd átöltözni az egyenruhájába. Pont akkor ért az épülethez, mikor a kissé álmatag, szomorkás tekintetű Roy is.

- Jó reggelt, Breda. - köszönt a fiatal katonára.

Riza Maest kereste a tekintetével, hogy nézte-e az edzést.

Maes az ajtóban állt és intett a nőnek. Álmosnak tűnt egy kicsit.

Jean közben kisétált a zuhanyzóba. Sokáig folyatta magára a vizet, hogy kicsit magához térjen...

A lány mosolyogva sétált hozzá.

- Jó reggelt.

- Neked is! Mi a helyzet? Roy hogy van?

- Az újoncokat figyelem, ki a tehetségesebb. Breda mindenképpen szimpatikus, és látszik, hogy hűséges típus. Viszont van egy fiú, akit tegnap felvitt Roy. A srác meg visszautasítja.

Maes döbbenten nézett Rizára.

- Ilyesmi még nem sűrűn fordult elő... de annak örülök, hogy egy hűséges emberünk már van.

- A fiú meg rendes. Nem akarta kihasználni Royt... Viszont elég furcsa srác, mindig felültetik a lányok... És veled mi a helyzet?

- Nehezen alszom. Aggódom Royért, rossz érzés, hogy nem lehetek mellette. Néha szívesen visszamennék, de Glaciert is szeretem - vallotta csendesen.

Riza aprót bólintott.

- Sokáig együtt voltatok. Te voltál az első szerelme és nagyon kötődött hozzád, nem fogod tudni elfelejteni egyik napról a másikra... Ő meg próbálkozik, de szerencsétlent rögtön kikosarazták...

- Tehát tetszett neki a srác - mondta elgondolkozva. - Össze kellene hozni vele. Talán komolyabb is lehetne, ha ez a fiatal nem akarta kihasználni az alkalmat... Egy próbát megér, nem gondolod?

- Vagy csak elkeseredett. Bredáékkal kártyázott, sokat is ivott. Te jobban átlátod az ilyen dolgokat, én csak azt látom, hogy a fiú tisztességes...

A férfi kicsit merengett.

- Szeretnék egy próbát tenni... ki kell húzni Royt a gödörből és talán ez a fiú segíthet. Elkészítek egy jelentést, majd vele küldesd fel Royhoz...

- Remélem, később már beszélni is fogtok... Túl csendes, nem tudom sosem, mire gondolhat. - figyelt pár fiatal srácot akik épp a menzára igyekeztek. - Segítsek a munkában?

- Egyelőre nem akarom felzaklatni... hadd tegye túl magát. Ha van időd segíthetsz egy kicsit. Le vagyok eléggé maradva.

- Van időm, Roynak most segít Breda. - biccentett és ment Maessel. Útközben szembetalálkoztak Royjal.

Az alezredes gyanúsan kedvesen mosolygott rájuk és csak a kezével intett.

Maes szintén csak intett és szomorúan nézett utána.

Riza meglepetten fordult utána, majd előre nézett és elgondolkodott. A végén még eltávolodnak egymástól...

* * *

Roy olyan szétszórt volt, hogy Breda inkább átvette a munkáját. Megkérte, fussanak át párat példaként, és ő majd befejezi. Az alezredes nem ellenkezett, és ment reggelizni, hogy kicsit magához térjen.

Jean közben végzett a zuhannyal és leült odakint egy padra. Étvágya elment, csak a cigi lógott ki szüntelenül a szájából, bele se szívott csak füstölgött.

Roy nagyot sóhajtott, mikor meglátta Jeant. Egyszerűen nem volt szerencséje...

Jean elnyomta a cigit és nagyot sóhajtott. Túl sok minden történt egyszerre, hogy ide került...

A fiú mellé érve halványan elmosolyodott.

- Szervusz, Jean.

Jean felpillantott, először fel sem ismerte. Hirtelen azonban felpattant.

- U-uram! Jó napot! Miben segíthetek?

Roy meglepődött a fiún.

- Csak rád köszöntem... Köszönöm, hogy tegnap hazakísértél... - figyelte a szöszi fiút.

- Elbambultam... de nagyon szívesen, máskor is - mondta lelkesen.

Roy magában gonoszan megjegyezte, hogy egyedül máskor is tud aludni. Még rámosolygott, mielőtt a menzára sietett volna.

- Öhm... mondja csak, hova megy? - lépett utána.

- Reggelizni... - nézett a fiúra.

- Nem zavarná a társaságom? - kérdezte újra. Szerette volna jobban megismerni a férfit.

- Nem, gyere csak. De te edzés előtt sosem eszel? - kérdezte, Jean teste szép, kidolgozott volt.

- Csak edzés után... eléggé megdolgoztatnak minket, hogy előtte ne kívánjam az ételt. Egyedül szokott enni?

Roy kicsit összeráncolta a homlokát, és bólintott. Reggel Maessel ébredt, együtt reggeliztek, délután többnyire együtt mentek haza.

- Ennek örülök... - mosolyodott el és fordult be a konyhára. - Üljön csak le egy asztalhoz, majd én összeszedek mindent... kávé, vagy tea?

- Kedves vagy... - lepődött meg a kiszolgálásért. - Tea.

Jean csak mosolygott és már ment is a tálcákért... persze a konyhás nem értette, hogy miért akar két adagot vinni és csak nagyon morcosan adta oda neki a tejeskávéját...

A szőke odasétált Roy asztalához és lepakolt elé.

- Micsoda kiszolgálás... nem volt túl kedves az asszonyság.

- Engem kedvel... Mindig azt mondja, hogy az unokájára hasonlítok... - vigyorodott el. - húzta magához a teát és belekortyolt.

- Akkor én senkijére sem hasonlítok... hacsak nem a gyereke gonosz szeretőjére - morgott. Bár az inkább a testvére lehetne.

- Lehet... - leste Jean vonásait. Magas, erős srác volt, szép kék szemekkel és nem használta ki első éjjel. Pont ezért, még izgalmasabb volt...

Jean észrevette, hogy Roy figyeli és ettől kissé zavarba jött.

- Mi a gond...?

Roy lassan megrázta a fejét.

- Sokat ittam tegnap... - mondta óvatosan, hátha Jean ráharap a témára.

- Igen, aggódtam is - válaszolt komolyan. - Fogalmam se volt, hol lakik, és ha nem tudja megmondani, nem tudom mit csináltam volna... De úgy nézem, mostanra már jobban van.

- Annyira nem szoktam sokat inni, hogy ne találjak haza valahogy... - villantott egy édes mosolyt Jeanra.

Jean figyelte, és nagyon édesnek találta a férfit...

- Én már jártam úgy - mondta és beleivott a tejeskávéjába.

- Igen? És hol aludtál? - érdeklődött a téma iránt. Izgatta a dolog, hogy Jean csak őt kosarazta ki, vagy általában a fiúkat.

- Úgy rémlik, egy bokor alatt - vigyorgott zavartan.

- Nem lehetett kényelmes. - nézett még a kék szemekbe, majd nekilátott a reggelijének. Hiába, Jean vonzotta a tekintetét. Az első srác, aki nem élt volna vissza a helyzettel...

Jean csak bólintott, majd ő is belemélyedt a reggelijébe.

Roy lassan evett, állandóan elkalandoztak a gondolatai...

- Ma este nem akar kártyázni jönni? Hívom megint Bredát is és még néhány srácot a csoportból... - vetette fel Jean.

Roy egyenesen Jean szemébe nézett.

- Nem tudom... - gondolkozott el az ajánlaton. Jean nem volt kapható, neki pedig kellett valaki, aki megvigasztalja...

- Örülnék, ha jönne, de ha nem tud is megértem... - mondta kissé csüggedten.

- Inkább sakkozni szeretek. - jegyezte meg kétértelműen. Erről eszébe jutott Breda, aki meg állította, hogy ért hozzá. Ebéd előtt szaván fogja...

- Részemről sakkozhatunk is, bár nincs túl jó stratégiám... inkább a lövészethez értek.

- Az irodában kihívlak, van itt is egy készlet. Kíváncsi vagyok, emlékszel-e még a szabályokra.

A szőke rábólintott, bár tudta, hogy esélye sincs a férfi ellen.

* * *

Később Roy az asztalára felkönyökölve, állát összekulcsolt ujjain pihentetve figyelte Jeant, mit lép... Nem mintha sok lépése lett volna...

- Legyen ez a bemelegítés...

Jeanon látszott, hogy erősen koncentrál, de így sem tudott sokat kihozni magából. Legalábbis sakkban nem.

- Nyert...

- Menjen egy tétre is? - pakolta vissza a bábukat jókedvűen.

- Mehet, hátha az jobban motivál... - válaszolt a szőke. Jó volt, hogy Royt jobbkedvűnek látja.

- Mi legyen a tét? - függesztette a tekintetét újra Jeanra.

- Mondjuk, ha nyerek, eljön velünk ma este is...

- De ha én, nekem dolgozol... Jön egy új tiszt, gondolom, új emberekre lesz szüksége. Ha hív is, nem mész...

Jean meglepetten nézett rá, de nem volt ellenére a dolog.

- Rendben van...

- Most nem kíméllek... - lett vadabb az alezredes pillantása, és fura félmosolyra húzta a száját.

- Az előbb kímélt? - döbbent meg. Úgy néz ki ugrott az esti kártyázás.

Roy vészesen lassan bólogatott...

- Ha túl hamar kikapsz, vigaszdíjként elmegyek veled kártyázni. Annyira nem az erősségem, főleg, ha iszok.

- Majd kíméletesek leszünk... - lépett is bizonytalanul, és rosszul, az egyik bábuval.

A férfi is lépett, belemerülve a játék iránti élvezetbe.

Breda, belépve, furcsán nézett rájuk. Jean nem is olyan hülye, ha ilyen hamar megtanult sakkozni...

Jean boldogan tette meg a következő lépését, hiszen ki tudott ütni egy bástyát... de nem vette észre, hogy ezzel feláldozza a királynőjét.

Breda a száját húzta, miközben letett az asztalra egy levelet.

- Köszönöm, Breda. - pillantott a levélre, majd lépett.

A szőke döbbenten nézte, ahogy a királynője eltűnik a színről...

Elég rosszul állt a szénája.

Roy nem kínozta sokáig, lesöpörte Jeant a pályáról.

- Breda? - nézett a fiúra.

- Mire ment a játszma? - érdeklődött óvatosan, de a fiatal alezredes vette a lapot.

- Hogy Jean az emberem lesz... Nem áll át az új tiszthez, akit várunk.

- Maradok anélkül is, hogy megalázó vereséget szenvedjek.

Jean sóhajtott és a kezében forgatta az egyik gyalogot.

- Ez nekem sose fog menni...

- Tegnap kezdtél ismerkedni a szabályokkal. Majd belejössz... - biztatta Breda, Roy pedig csak elégedetten vigyorgott.

- Na, akkor ezt megbeszéltük. Jean, csökkentsd napközben az edzéseid...

- Értettem, Főnök... - biccentett a szőke.

* * *

Riza Maesnek segített, majd próbált keresni valami papírt Roynak. Mire talált egyet, amivel Jean felküldhetné, a srácot sehol sem találta. Bement az irodájába, ahol megtalálta a keresett kiskatonát.

Jean mosolyogva intett Rizának.

- Breda épp kisakkozza, kinek fog dolgozni...

Riza szemöldöke az egekbe szökött.

- Nincs sok esélye... Roy minden tisztet elvert már sakkban, akik kiálltak ellene. Jelenleg ő a bajnok.

- Ne rontsd el a játékomat! - morrant rá Roy.

- Azt hittem, csak azért olyan magabiztos, mert kezdők vagyunk Bredával...

- Általában az vagyok... - gondolt az egójára. - Riza, te meg ne légy undok, inkább barátkozz a gondolattal, hogy a fiúk is a csapatban vannak.

- Helyes... - mosolyodott el sejtelmesen, amit Roy nem értett.

Jean eddig aggódott a lövészet miatt, de ha Riza is a csapatban van, akkor biztos el tudnak majd járni. Megkönnyebbültebben nézte végig, ahogy Roy megveri sakkban Bredát.

- Nem baj, uram, örömmel dolgozom önnel. - biccentett Breda.

- Segítek a papírmunkában. Jean, gyere, összeszedjük a aktáitokat. Gondolom, Roy azokat nem nézte meg...

- Mert te biztos megteszed helyettem... - forgatta unottan Roy a szemeit.

* * *

_következő: Roy, a harci mén_


	5. Roy, a harci mén

**5. fejezet**

**Roy, a harci mén  
**

_Megérkezett a rivális, Roy pedig nem könnyíti meg a dolgát. Egyszerűen kiakarja túrni :)_**  
**

* * *

Jean Rizával tartott, amíg elvoltak addig pedig befutott az új alezredes. Mosolyogva köszöntötte Royt.

- Alex Rott alezredes vagyok... Örülök, hogy megismerhetem - mutatkozott a fiatal fiú.

Roy ördögi vigyorral köszöntötte.

- Üdv, Alex... Már nagyon vártuk. - fogott vele kezet, és egyben felmérte leendő "riválisát". Egész jól nézett ki, azaz kikészíti...

Breda szolidan meghúzta magát egy köszönés után.

Alex komolyan méregette Royt a tekintetével, de közben mosolygott.

- Én is vártam, hogy megérkezzek.

Roy nagyjából felmérte a fiú adottságait... Jól nézett ki, de nem tudna vele mit kezdeni.

Alex felmérte az irodát és _Bredát_, majd visszafordult Royhoz.

- Először is, mi lenne, ha tegeződnénk? Korban, rangban nagyjából egy szinten mozgunk.

A fekete hajú erre elhúzta a száját, Breda pedig a kezébe temette az arcát.

- Én régebb óta vagyok itt, úgyhogy rangban feletted állok! - oktatta ki édes kis pofival. - De rendben...

- A hadseregbe ugyanabban az évben kerültünk - mosolygott szintén, de a pillantása szinte szikrákat szórt. - Jó lenne, ha valaki körbevezetne azért itt.

Riza ekkor tért vissza Jeannal... A lány tisztelettudóan megállt az ajtóban.

- Elhiszem... - biggyesztette le az ajkát Roy, jelezve, nem érdekli az információ.

Jean szintén megállt.

Alex hátrafordult.

- Máris hívtál valakit, hogy körbevezessen? De kedves... - csapott is le a két szőkére.

- Dehogy! - lépett ki az asztala mögül és átkarolta Alex vállát. - Majd én körbevezetlek! - mondta inkább fenyegetésként...

- Ó, rendben... - mondta Alex, de azért még küldött egy bájos mosolyt Jeanék felé.

* * *

Riza aggódva nézett utánuk. Ismerte már Royt.

- Kicsinálja az új alezredest... - jósolta.

Jean kérdőn nézett rá.

- Mustang nem olyan fajta... - mondta naivan. Még nem ismerte Roynak ezt az oldalát.

- Aki veszélyezteti az ő bűvkörét, és vele egy rangú, kitúrja. Nem tűr riválisokat, és nagyon tud csipkelődni... - vigyorgott a leendő helyzeten.

* * *

Roy közben a folyosón gonoszan piszkálódni kezdett. Úgy magyarázott Alexnek, mintha nem lenne túl eszes...

Alex próbálta nem felvenni a hangnemet, de egy idő után kezdett elege lenni.

- Nem dísznek vannak a csillagjaim. Nem kell úgy magyarázni, mintha degenerált lennék... - mondta rosszallóan.

- Pedig pont úgy tűnt... - mosolygott kedvesen. Az újoncok felé is kitért, hisz Riza már segített neki az ígéretesebbeket kiválogatni, a többi már nem érdekelte. Pechére Maesbe botlott, mielőtt kilépett volna az épületből.

Maes halvány mosollyal üdvözölte Royt, majd érdeklődve pillantott Alex felé, aki gyorsan bemutatkozott, és szemügyre vette a férfit.

- Ön nyomozó, igaz? Remek! Pont most kerültem ide, és embereket gyűjtök a csapatomba. Nem dolgozna nekem? - kezdte kertelés nélkül.

Maes meglepetten nézett rá.

- Majd átgondolom... - mondta gyorsan. - De most dolgom van még. Az újoncok most kezdik az edzést... érdemes megnézni őket.

Roy a lehető legféltékenyebb pillantását vetette Alexre.

- Mielőtt lecsapnál mindenkire, aki mozog, érdeklődj... - fújt rá. - A nyomozó úr velem van egy csapatba!

- Nem csak újoncokra lesz szükségem, hanem tapasztalt katonákra is. Egyezkedni fogunk Mustang... - nézett rá szúrós pillantással.

- Veled biztos nem fogok! - sziszegte, szeméből továbbra sem tűnt el a féltékenység. - Keress mást!

- Keresek, ne félts engem! - mondta és előrelépett a gyakorló felé.

Roy zavartan nézett hátra Maesre. Remélte, hogy nem fog átlépni az új sráchoz, akit már most meg tudott volna fojtani egy kiskanálnyi vízben.

Maes kényelmesen sétált vissza az irodájába. Az új srác és Roy már most fújtak egymásra, de legalább a férfi kizökken kicsit a hétköznapjaiból.

* * *

Roy futva érte be az új alezredest. Nem fogja hagyni, hogy ellopja az embereit egy ilyen kis kölyök... Más kérdés, hogy Royjal nagyjából egyenlő adottságaik voltak...

Alex észrevette a férfit, sunyi kis mosolyra húzta a száját.

- Nocsak, utánam futsz?

- Ne reménykedj, nem vagy az esetem. Ha nem engem kértek volna meg, hogy segítsek elhelyezkedni, nem mutatkoznék veled. - sóhajtotta. Ennyivel azonban nem elégedett meg - Azért is gondoltam, hogy kissé ostobácska vagy...

Alex csak vállat vont.

- Nem volt kötelező. Az a szőke fiatal biztos kedvesebb lett volna, és szívesebben is körbevezet, mint te... Még én is jobban éreztem volna magam.

- A szöszik az én csapatomban vannak. Nem nagyon izgat, hogy érzed magad...

- Ó... majd meglátjuk - támaszkodott meg egy korlátnál, és figyelte onnan az újoncokat. Nem volt túl sok kiemelkedő közöttük.

- Csúnyán megjárod, ha velem kezdesz... - pillantott rá Roy, még mindig mosolyogva. Nem egy verekedős típus, de az ilyen kis idegesítő trónbitorlókkal szívesen összeakaszkodott.

- Azt hittem csapatjátékos vagy... - vont vállat. Szívesebben lett volna békében, mint vitában, de nem ő kezdte. - Nem is ismersz, és már kötözködsz velem. Ne aggódj, veszem a lapot. Ha te így, én is így...

- Ne várd, hogy tárt karokkal fogadjalak, mikor rögtön rámászol a társaimra! A csapatjáték nem az, hogy a már összeszokott embereket szétszeded. - világosította fel.

Alex elpirult. Határozott és lelkes fiatal volt, kivéve szerelmi ügyekben. Ha ilyesmi jött szóba félénk és zavart lett, ahogy most is. Ennyire feltűnő volt, hogy tetszik neki Roy embere...? De semmit sem tett, amiből kiderülhetett.

- Ez... nem másztam senkire - motyogta pirulva. - Csak felmérem a terepet.

- Helyből két emberemre... - nézett rá csúnyán. - A következő akciódnál baj lesz.

- Kettőre? - gondolta végig kicsit megkönnyebbülten. Roy félreérthette... - Ez nálad már rámászás? Csak ismerkedek, miért olyan nagy baj ez?

- Jeanra még vissza is néztél, a nyomozó úrra pedig úgy vigyorogtál, mint egy hülyegyerek... - forgatta a szemeit. Látványosan lenézte szerencsétlent.

Alex újfent csak vigyorgott.

- Pusztán szakmai szempontból mértem fel őket... ezen ne akadj így ki!

- Tökéletesek mindketten. Azért is ragaszkodom hozzájuk! Bámulj másokat! - kardoskodott. Maest elvesztette, de idővel barátsággá fog szelídülni a kapcsolatuk.

Alex vállat vont.

- Akkor szétnézek még máshol is... de most inkább visszavonulok a szállásomra. Fáj a gyomrom ettől a sok rosszindulattól... Vigyázz, mert saját magad mérgezed!

- Ennyi megfeküdte a kényes kis pocid? - szúrt azért egy utolsót. - Engem ne félts, simán, lelkiismeret furdalás nélkül kitúrlak! - intett neki és visszasietett a szállására.

* * *

Alex végigdőlt az ágyán és nagyot szusszant. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan fogja bírni Royt, de majdcsak elviseli valahogy... az a fiatal férfi neki kell... Tipikusan az esete, már csak be kell hálózni. Ehhez a részéhez viszont már kevesebb bátorsága volt.

* * *

Roy elégedett volt magával és ez látszott rajta, mikor visszament az épületbe. Jeant épp bebiztosította még... Majd a legközelebbi kártyázásnál kideríti, milyen a srác.

Jean pont szembe ment Royjal.

- Á, főnök. Sikerült az alezredest végigvezetni?

- Igen... - ült ki egy kis mosoly a szája sarkába. - Elég szerencsétlen, már meg is fájdult a gyomra. Friss előléptetéssel jött.

- Szegényt talán megviselte az utazás - vélekedett Jean. - De most megyek edzésre... majd sietek vissza!

Roy intett neki és picit utána nézett. Látszott a fiún, hogy rendszeresen edz.

Visszament az irodájába, ahol Riza már kézbe vette a munkáját Bredával. A fiatal férfi elmosolyodott, a lány nagyon sokat segít neki.

* * *

Jean edzés után visszafele indult az irodába, de váratlanul Alex állt elé és édesen mosolygott rá.

- Te vagy Havoc, igaz?

A szőke bólintott.

- Miben segíthetek, Uram?

- Tegeződhetünk! Épp a csapatomba keresek embereket, rólad sok jót hallottam és az irattári adatok szerint még nem tartozol senkihez.

- Még nem írtam alá a papírt, de Mustang alezredes az emberévé fogadott.

- Jaj! Mustang... kit érdekel? Hivatalos papír még nincs, velem jobban járnál, jó főnök vagyok!

Royék közben végeztek az irodában. Maesnél lett volna bőven munka, de inkább nem ment át hozzá... Rizát átküldte segíteni, ő pedig sétálni indult, Bredával.

Jean zavartan figyelte az akaratos fiatalt. Mégiscsak rangban felette állt, de ő mégis szívesebben dolgozott volna Mustangnak.

- Nem is tudom...

- Gyere! Írd alá a papírt nekem! Gyorsan megírjuk és már mehetsz is!

- Nem tartom jó ötletnek...

* * *

Breda figyelmes fiú volt, rögtön észrevette a két fiatalt. Royt óvatosan próbálta lekötni, de az alezredes már kiszúrta ellenfelét...

Gyorsított a léptein és szándékosan Alexnek ment, hátulról.

- Jean? - nézett is a szőkére.

Jean elvörösödött, pedig nem is tett semmi rosszat...

- Igen?

Alex nem vette jó néven a fellökést. Roy gyomrába könyökölt...

- Épp alá akarja írni a papírjaim. Nem ér rá!

- Mit írsz alá? - szegezte pillantását továbbra is Jeanra, míg Alexet egy elegáns mozdulattal fellökte.

Breda aggódva figyelte a jelenetet... Ha ezek verekedni kezdenek, legalább Jean is vele van, és talán letudják őket fogni.

Jean megrázta a fejét.

- Semmit nem akarok aláírni. Az alezredes arra kért, legyek a csapatában, de mondtam neki, hogy már mással vagyok.

Alex mérgesen dobbantott a lábával.

- Hivatalosan még nem vagy beírva sehova! Nyugodtan lehetnél az én emberem is! - taposott Roy lábára, miközben Jeanhoz beszélt.

- Már mondtam, hogy nem akarok... - nem volt hozzászokva, hogy ennyire harcoljanak érte.

Royt nem nyugtatta meg Jean magyarázata. Elkapta Alexet a gallérjánál fogva.

- Már elmondtam párszor, de úgy tűnik, tényleg ostoba vagy! Szállj le az embereimről! - rázta meg.

- Ő még nem az embered! - szorított Alex erősen Roy csuklójára.

Jean finoman Roy vállára tette a kezét.

- Főnök... ne verekedjen.

- Csak most jöttél, és már van pofád bekavarni mások csapatába! - ugrott rá Roy, és elkapva a kezét Alex szorításából már ütött is. Breda ekkor próbálta meg lefogni, de főnöke nagyon gyors volt, és egyszerűen ráugrott a fiatalra...

Alex nem ököllel támadt, hanem inkább rúgott... egy bal oldalról érkező pofon árán sikerült térddel gyomron kapni a támadóját.

Jean igyekezett közbeszólni, és sikerült elkapnia Roy egyik karját.

- Breda! Segíts légyszi... - húzta picit hátrébb Mustangot. - Uram nyugodjon meg... - mondta gyorsan a feketehajúnak.

Roy felnyüszített és kapálózva próbálta lerázni Jeant. Breda vette a lapot és Alexet fogta meg, így viszont Roy rúgott vissza...

- Halálosan nyugodt voltam, amíg ez a kis görcs nem jött ide!

- Kérem... csak gondolja nyugodtan végig... - erősködött Jean. - Ha van olyan embere, akit el tudnak maga mellől csábítani, az nem ér annyit, hogy verekedjen érte! Ha pedig bízik az embereiben, ők is magában, akkor úgysem hagyják el Önt, nem igaz?

Roy csak a fiúra fújt.

- Akkor se engedem, hogy bekavarjon egy újfiú! - csépelte volna tovább Alexet, de Breda elég erősen lefogta a fiatalabbat a földre, míg Roy Jean karjaiból nem szabadult. - Engedj el...

Alex zavartnak tűnt a földet bámulta és egyre vörösebb lett az arca.

Jean nem engedte Royt.

- Kérem... - mondta csak halkan egész közel Roy füléhez.

- Jean, engedj el... - makacskodott Roy, és megpróbálkozott a lehetetlennel: szabadulni Jean szorításából, így akaratlanul is hozzásimulgatott...

Breda nagyot szusszant a fiatalabbat fogva.

- Uram, jobban tenné, ha visszatérne a szállására, és nem zaklatná Mustangot...

- Csak ha biztos vagyok benne, hogy megnyugodott... - tartotta Jean továbbra is. Viszont így testközelségből volt alkalma érezni Roy illatát...

Alex Bredára pillantott.

- Nem kísérne el a szállásig? Félek, hogy ez nekem támad... - bökött Roy felé.

Roy úgy fordult, hogy Jean szemébe nézhessen.

- Engedj!

Breda a fejét rázta.

- Ha nem cukkolja, nem fog baja esni... Épp ezért nem tartok önnel... - engedte el az alezredest, remélve, nem esnek megint egymásnak. Roy nem tűnt nyugodtnak továbbra sem.

Jean egy picit elbizonytalanodott, de nem engedte el a férfi karját.

- Még nem...

Alex csalódottan pislogott Breda felé, de nem balhézott tovább. Vörös arccal sietve eltűnt a szállás felé.

* * *

Roy nagyon lassan vett levegőt, és lassan is fújta ki.

- Most bezzeg tapogatsz... - jegyezte meg, hogy csak Jean hallja.

Breda leporolta magát.

Jean szinte azonnal elengedte zavart arckifejezéssel.

- Nahát, uram. Nem is gondoltam, hogy ilyen jó közelharcban is...

Az alezredes feltápászkodott, kényeskedve leporolta magát, és csúnya pillantást vetett Jeanra...

A szőke kezdte azt hinni, hogy rögtön ki lesz rúgva... Ritkán kapott ilyen pillantást.

- Szép ütés volt, azért...

Breda nem bírt megállni egy mosolyt... Biztos volt abban, hogy fiatal főnöke kakaskodását a féltékenység váltotta ki, hisz riválisként tekintett Alexre.

Roy felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Átakarsz menni hozzá? - kérdezte a magas fiút.

Jean megrázta a fejét.

- Eszembe se jutott, hiszen magának már meg is ígértem!

Royt látszólag megnyugtatta, és biccentett.

- Helyes... Nem szeretem, mikor mindenféle jött-ment az én tányéromból csipeget! Tudják, hogy jó csapatom volt mindig... Bár, csak hárman voltunk... - vont még vállat.

- Sose számított a mennyiség... - lépett oda Maes. - Minden rendben? Azt a hírt kaptam, hogy verekedés van...

Roy összerezzent, Maesre nem számított. Elég látványosan kerülték egymást, főleg miatta...

- Persze... - pislogott zavartan.

Breda bölcsen hallgatott, bár elég volt végigmérni hármójukat: vagy porosak voltak, vagy a ruhájuk csúszott félre.

Maes halványan mosolygott rá. Talán még mindig nincs itt az ideje, hogy újra barátok legyenek.

- Rendet tenni küldtek, de örülök, hogy már megoldottátok... - indult is visszafelé.

Az alezredes fájdalmasan nézett utána. Egyre inkább érezte, hogy tévedett, mikor elengedte...

- Hazamehettek. - mondta csendesen, majd mikor Maes elég távol volt, felment a kabátjáért.

Jean hallotta ugyan Roy szavait, de valamiért nem akarta egyedül hagyni.

Intett Bredának, majd követte újdonsült főnökét.

- Haza indul?

Roy alig figyelve bólintott. Túl sok minden kavargott a fejében, Maest pedig mindegy, mikor látja, felkavarta.

A vörös hajú fiatal sejtette, hogy a csinos férfinak szerelmi bánata van, de látva, hogyan nézett Maesre, már biztos volt benne. Jeannal ellentétben ő inkább hazaindult.

* * *

_folyt.köv. _


	6. Egy kosár süti

Jean aggódva figyelte, látta, hogy valami nagyon megviselte Royt.

- Szereti az édességet? - kérdezte mosolyogva. - Meghívnám egy közeli cukrászdába. Nagyon finom krémest lehet ott kapni, az biztosan feldobja... Mit szól?

- Nem foglak kirúgni, és mérges sem vagyok... - értette félre Roy - Alex azért kapott, mert pofátlan volt.

- Ez most nemet jelent? - kérdezte értetlenül. Az előbb, mintha Roy még közeledett volna.

- Ha csak azért hívnál meg, mert aggódsz, hogy kirúglak, felesleges. - sóhajtott aprót.

- Eszembe se jutott ilyesmi. - mondta ártatlanul és kicsit meglepetten, hogy ilyesmivel lett meggyanúsítva. - Ez csak egy egyszerű meghívás.

Roy furcsállva nézett rá. Élénken emlékezett arra, milyen nyugodtan visszautasította a közeledését éjjel, most viszont meghívná.

- Te tudod, mit akarsz? - kérdezte hirtelen.

- Süteményt enni... - válaszolt egyszerűen. És Royt is ki akarta rángatni a gödörből. Rossz volt ennyire maga alatt látni a férfit.

Az alezredes inkább nem erőltette a kérdést.

- Nem éppen erre gondoltam, de legyen... - mosolyodott el halványan.

- Helyes... Készüljön össze, lent megvárom - biccentett és előreindult. El kellett még szívnia egy cigarettát.

Roynak ez a határozottság már jobban tetszett.

Felvette a kabátját, elment még a mosdóba és az arcát megmosva próbálta összeszedni magát. Kicsit megigazította a haját, de a szomorúság nem tűnt el a szeméből.

Jean a bárányfelhőket bámulta és közben pici füstfelhőket eregetett. Férfinak nem sűrűn udvarolt még és nem tudta hogyan kezdjen hozzá... remélte azért Roy is rásegít a dologra, ha tényleg érdeklődik iránta, és nem csak részegen kellett egy éjszakára.

* * *

A férfi mellé sétált és várakozón nézte.

Izgalmasnak találta, elég magas és izmos volt, olyan, akihez szívesen bújna.

Jean rápillantott és végigmérte a tekintetével.

- Indulhatunk?

- Menjünk. - bólintott, még egy kis jókedvet is mutatva. Végül is, aranyos egy srác.

Jean gyorsan elnyomta a cigit, és a kis cukrászda felé vette az irányt. Zavarba volt és nem igazán tudott mit mondani Roynak.

Roy nem könnyítette meg a dolgát, a szeme sarkából leste.

Jean érezte, hogy pirul az arca...

- Régóta van már a katonaságnál?

- Lassan hat éve. - bólintott. - Abból az első két év az akadémia volt.

- Akadémiáról inkább ne beszéljünk... testvérek?

- Egyedüli gyerek vagyok. - válaszolt, és inkább nem tette hozzá: "azt hiszem".

"Látszik", akarta mondani a fiatal, de inkább magában tartotta. Maga elé engedte Royt a cukrászdába, majd fizetett a süteményekért. Egész gyorsan elengedte magát új főnöke társaságában, kellemesen elbeszélgettek.

Roy nem volt biztos a megérzéseiben. Jean gyanúsan kedves volt vele, de attól még nem lehetett biztos abban, hogy ő is érdekli, vagy csak egyszerűen lelkes.

- És Neked van testvéred? - kérdezte, még nem támadta le személyesebbekkel.

- Van, egy bátyám. De veszélyes figura... sose lehet tudni, mi jár épp a fejében - sóhajtott. - Ő is katona, de nem akart egyelőre Centralba jönni.

- Alkimista esetleg? - kapta fel a fejét. Akikre a veszélyes szót szokták mondani, többnyire nem egyszerű katonák.

- Nem... csak a jelleme miatt veszélyes... - mondta. A részletekbe nem akart belemenni, a végén Roy jobban érdeklődne John iránt.

Roy a tenyerébe támasztotta az állát.

- Talán északon állomásozik? A legtöbb katona Centralban szeretne lenni.

- Legutóbb kelet felé volt egy kis faluban, azóta lehet, hogy már máshol van... régen beszéltem vele.

- Értem. - ivott Roy a teájába. - Miért lettél katona? Bár, illik hozzád. Riza szerint remekül lősz már most.

- Kiskölyök koromban meglátogatott minket édesapám régi barátja. Katona volt... Johnnal sokat hallgattuk a történeteit, kipróbálhattuk a fegyverét és elhatároztuk, hogy mi is katonák leszünk. Mostanra itt vagyok. A lövészetet pedig valóban kifejezetten szeretem.

- Rizával próbálj hamar összeszokni. Nagyon ügyes, és régóta van mellettem. Biztos oka volt, hogy ő is ajánlott. - nézett Jean szemeibe. Bredánál már tudta, hogy nagyon hűséges, békés és diszkrét.

- Menni fog... kedvelem, nagyon rendes lány. Breda is jó barátom, nem lesz probléma.

Roy megmosolyogta a megjegyzést. A fiatal katonáktól Rizára a "jó csaj" és hasonlókat hallotta, kivéve azoktól, akik másképp néztek a lányokra. Vagy Jean egyszerűen kispályás egy ilyen lányhoz.

- Ezt örömmel hallom. Riza nem csak egy alkalmazottam.

Jean meglepetten nézett rá.

- Nem...? Á, nem tudtam, hogy viszonyuk van, elnézést.

Roy kuncogni kezdett.

- Nem nevezném viszonynak. Sosem érnék hozzá, olyan, mintha a húgom lenne.

Jean megkönnyebbülten mosolyodott el.

- Ó... értem... akkor félreértettem. De nehéz is elképzelni. - gondolt bele, hogy Riza milyen felesége lenne Roynak.

- Miért? - kérdezte rögtön, élvezve, hogy könnyedén elbeszélgetnek.

- Mert Riza néha mesélte, hogy milyen nehéz magát rávenni a munkára... Ő elég határozott nő, szerintem nem illenek össze, ha nem veszi sértésnek. - mosolygott zavartan.

- Attól, hogy határozott? - lepődött meg. Maes is határozott volt...

Jean kicsit zavarba jött.

- Nem. Egyszerűen csak, nem illenek össze - Roy mellett valahogy egy férfit tudott elképzelni, nőt nehezebben.

Roy nevetni kezdett.

- Igazából, eltaláltad. Tényleg nem illünk össze.

Jean megkönnyebbülten mosolyodott el, és Roy arcát figyelte.

- Jól áll magának a nevetés...

- Furcsa vagy, Jean. - jegyezte meg Roy. Nem nagyon tudta hova tenni a fiút.

- Ezt még nem mondták rám... Leginkább a buta jelzőt szoktam hallgatni.

Roy ezt megmosolyogta.

- Naivat is biztos mondtak már... - itta ki a teáját. - De azért aranyos vagy, meghívtál sütizni. Nem volt rossz ötlet...

- Igen, hallottam már - mondta jó kedvvel. Roy egész jó emberismerő.

Roy a fejét csóválta. Egyenes srác, meghívta... De ő Maes után nyüszített.

- Elkísérhetem Uram, valameddig? - kérdezte Jean miután mindennel végeztek.

A fiatal alezredes a fejét rázta.

- Nem Jean, neked mindjárt lövészeted van. Én meg egy kicsit más társaságra vágyok. - mondta meg őszintén. Összetörné a szívét, főleg, hogy fogalma sem volt, Jeant érdekelné-e.

- Van még egy fél órám... - mondta Jean. - Szívesen elkísérem, de ha más programja van, nem zavarkodom tovább.

- Jean, nem akarlak kihasználni! - nézett rá komolyan. - Rendes fiú vagy, menj szépen edzésre! - veregette meg a vállát.

Jean csak bólintott.

- Akkor majd találkozunk...

Roy kedvesen intett neki és nyugodt léptekkel hazaindult.

* * *

Jean visszasétált edzésre, de most szétszórtabb volt a szokottnál. Nem értette sem magát, sem pedig Royt.

Riza könnyedén célzott. Élénk volt, Jeannal ellentétben.

- Mi lelt téged? - kérdezte másfél órával később.

- Fogalmam sincs - törölte meg az arcát. - Találkoztam délután Royjal, de úgy tűnik, nem tetszem neki...

Riza döbbent arccal pislogott rá. Jean ráhajtott volna?

- Nahát. - mondta első döbbenetében. - Mesélt magáról?

Jean csak bólintott.

- Beszélgettünk sok mindenről... a végén pedig azt mondta, hogy más társaságra vágyik, és hogy nem akar kihasználni... de fogalmam sincs, miért mondta. - merengett.

A szőke lány elgondolkozott, vajon mennyit mondjon.

- Régóta ismerem. Most nemrég lett vége egy nagyon hosszú kapcsolatának. Ugyan csinos férfi, és sikeres már ilyen fiatalon, de az első szerelmével közel hat évig volt együtt. Nem nagyon tudja túltenni magát ezen...

- Akkor nyugodtan fel is adhatom - mosolyodott el zavartan. - Nem tudok vetekedni egy férfivel, akivel hat évet együtt töltött.

- De már vége, Jean. Ha érdekel, miért nem közeledsz nyíltan? Ne haragudj, de Roy szereti, ha határozottan lépnek fel mellette!

- Szomorú miatta. Nem leszek pótlék. Kedvelem és csinos férfi, határozottan fellépnék, ha tudnám, hogy nem másfele húz a szíve - vont vállat.

Riza elfogadta a döntését, bár kicsit bánta. A szőke fiatal rendes fickónak tűnt.

- Remélem, hamar túllép. Egy rendes srácra van szüksége.

- Biztosan talál olyat... - törölgette a fegyverét Jean, majd a helyére tette. - Visszamegyek a szállásra, holnap az irodában találkozunk.

Riza intett neki és ő is haza indult. Már nem is gondolt arra, hogy Roynak kerít valakit. Ha így folytatja, elüldöz mindenkit.

* * *

Maes Rizát a kapuban várta.

- Milyen volt az edzés?

- Unalmas... - intett a férfinak. Egy darabig együtt mennek, közben tudnak beszélgetni.

- Ma találkoztam Royjal... de úgy tűnt nagyon felzaklatta... - mondta szomorúan. Ő se bírta a férfi nélkül, hat év sok idő.

- Igen... Hazaküldte Bredáékat, de Jean vele tartott. Meghívta sütizni, és kapott egy csinos kosarat Roytól.

- Az egyetlen, akiben bíztam. Talán inkább áthelyeztetem magam. Legalább nem találkozunk mindennap, gyorsabban elfelejtene.

- De Graciel? Ő itt él... Néha annyira értelmetlennek tűnik, hogy külön vagytok, azóta rátok se ismerni! - bosszankodott, hisz szerette mindkettőt.

A férfi fájdalmasan mosolygott. Graciel említése kicsit magához térítette. Szerette őt is és Royt is.

- Jobb lesz így... a tény, hogy családot akarok, úgyis elrontotta volna a kapcsolatunkat. Ezt tudtuk mindketten. Csak túl kell élni ezt az időszakot.

- Most itt van egy új alezredes is. Állítólag nekiesett, de Bredáék lefogták őket...

- Tudom, nekem is szóltak, hogy balhé van, azért mentem - elgondolkozott. - Akkor Jean is kosarat kapott... fel is adta rögtön?

- Igen. Roy elküldte, pedig szegény fiú még rámenős is volt, magához képest mindenképpen... Meghívta egy sütire. Nem hiszem, hogy sokáig facér maradna, elég sokan érdeklődnek iránta, főleg tisztek.

- Nem örülök neki... nem bízok az ilyen tisztekben, valószínűleg csak ki akarják használni a naivitását... Még Jean lett volna az, akiben bízok. de - egy pillanatra elgondolkozott és Rizára nézett. - Eszembe jutott! Az új alezredest szabadítsuk rá Jeanra valahogy... akkor Roy talán többet foglalkozna vele!

Riza egyetértett Maes gondolatmenetével. Roy nem is tud róla, hányszor lekoptatták már róla a kiéhezett tiszteket, akikben nem látta meg a hátsószándékot. A végén pedig kuncogni kezdett.

- Meg fogja verni. Tudod, milyen harcias, de rendben.

- Ott van Breda, majd leállítja - mosolygott Maes. - Jó lesz így, biztos vagyok benne!

- Jól van... Szerencsétlen alezredest ki fogja innen túrni. Te meg ne kerüld látványosan, még magára veszi!

- Rendben van... de most megyek, még vásárolnom kell! Holnap találkozunk Riza! - köszönt el és hazafele indult.

Riza figyelte a magas férfit. Rossz volt neki is így látni őket, de majd alakul...

* * *

Jean a szálláson üldögélt és bámulta a szemben lévő falat. Kezdett hozzászokni a kosarakhoz, de Roytól mégis nagyon rosszul esett neki.

Breda belépve gyanakodva végigmérte Jeant.

- Egy kosár?

- De még mekkora kosár...

- Nocsak... Kivel randiztál volna...? - érdeklődött, közben letette a kezéből a papírtáskát, benne két szendviccsel.

- A főnökkel... - pillantott a papírtáskára, majd nyújtózkodott egyet. - Még a lövészet sem ment úgy, ahogy szokott...

Breda mellé lépett és megveregette a vállát.

- A múltkor meg te kosaraztad ki, fogd fel így...

Jean ráharapott egy cigivégre.

- Az kosárnak számít, hogy még nem is ismerem, és nem akartam lefektetni? Mindegy, majd kialszom. Eggyel több, akinek nem kellek!

- Neki biztosan... - vonta meg a vállait. - Elég szomorúnak tűnik, biztos megvan az oka, miért ilyen szeszélyes. Majd még alakul, nem hiszem, hogy lenne valakije.

- Inkább keresek egy elérhetőbbet - sóhajtott és meggyújtotta a cigijét.

Breda sajnálta... Elég szerencsétlen volt, de talán idő kérdése, és tökösebb lesz.


	7. Rajongói levél

_**Köszönhetően, hogy vannak még, akik olvassák a történeteinket, ím a következő csodálatos fejezet.**_

_**Ezt a ficit (is) nagyon imádjuk, szerintünk jó és izgalmas. A mostani fejezetben egy érdekes levél borzolja a kedélyeket.**_

_**Jó olvasást, ha van véleményed, kérünk, hagyj itt pár sort, amiben kifejted ;)**_

_** Enjoy~**_

_**Garu  
**_

* * *

Másnap reggel Alex már lelkesen álldogált a főépület előtt... úgy gondolta befog magának pár embert, és az ugye fontos szempont, hogy időben érkezzen... Hamarosan kiszúrta a közeledő Jeant és Bredát.

Zavarba jött kicsit, de próbálta összeszedni magát.

Alex, Jean és Breda elé lépett.

- Jó reggelt... - figyelte a földet a lába előtt és csak félve pillantott fel - Segítenétek nekem?

Breda határozottan megrázta a fejét.

- Sajnálom, uram, a főnököt várom.

Alex kétségbeesetten nézett rá.

- Csak egy kicsit... Nem akarom elcsábítani!

Jean zavartan figyelte Alexet, majd Bredát.

- Segíthetünk, nem? Hiszen még új!

Breda csak csóválta a fejét.

- Nem is tudna. Megvárom a főnököt. - tartott ki.

Jean sóhajtott.

- Bocs Alex... - fogta meg Breda karját, és már húzta is el.

* * *

Roy rosszkedvvel ébredt. Semmihez nem volt már kedve. A reggeli ébredések a hideg ágyban, az egész napos hiányérzet, és esténkénti magány jobban megviselte, mint számított rá.

Megitta a kávéját és felöltözött. Nyúzott volt az arca, és minimum életkedvvel indult munkába.

* * *

Riza a kapuban állt, várta Maest. Roy úgyis késik.

Maes nemsokára megérkezett és intett a szőke lánynak.

- Engem vársz? Kedves tőled... Jó reggelt!

- Jó reggelt! - mosolygott rá. - Te jössz korábban, Royt nem várnám meg...

- Roy kb most ébred és főzi a kávéját - nevetett fel, majd a kis hármas felé pillantott, akik arrébb álltak. - Ő az új fiú?

- Igen... Jobb is, hogy Roy nem jön korábban. Nekimenne most.

Maes elmerengve figyelte a jelenetet.

- Ez így nem lesz jó... - lépett gyorsan Bredáékhoz. - Nincs kedvetek körbevezetni kicsit az új alezredest? Azzal még nem álltok a csapatába Roy pedig csak egy óra múlva esik be... addig nincs más dolgotok!

Az alacsonyabb katona kérdőn nézett fel rá, majd Maesre.

- Tegnap Mustang alezredes már körbevezette.

Riza meg volt elégedve. Breda tényleg hűséges embere lesz így Roynak.

- Igen, Uram... akkor verekedtek össze, Ön is ott volt - mondta Jean, de még Alex fele pillantott. Sajnálta a srácot, de Roy fontosabb volt neki.

Maes biccentett.

- Ebben az esetben vegyétek úgy, hogy nem szóltam.

Riza itt adta fel a tervet...

- Akkor nem kell körbevezessük? - nyugodott meg Breda.

- Ha ennyire nem akartok segíteni szegény új fiúnak, nem muszáj.

- Úgy vettem észre, Mustang nem kedveli. Ezt tiszteletben tartom. Szeretném, ha tényleg a csapatában lennék.

Maes elmosolyodott, a terve nem jött be, de legalább Roynak hűséges emberei vannak...

- Én is tiszteletben tartom a válaszotokat... és köszönöm. Menjetek nyugodtan - intett és visszalépett Rizához.

* * *

Breda megkönnyebbülten törölte meg a homlokát.

- Elég komoly fellépése van ennek a férfinak.

- Nyomozó - mondta mosolyogva Jean. - De azért kicsit sajnálom Alexet. Elég egyedül van.

- Ha ennyire sajnálod, menj utána! - mondta könnyedén. Nem nagyon izgatta, mi van vele...

Jean csak sóhajtott.

- Annyira elesettnek tűnt... Kicsit beszélek vele - mondta és le is lépett.

- Ahogy gondolod. - biccentett Jean felé és jobb híján felült egy korlátra.

* * *

Riza diszkréten mosolygott.

- Rendesek a srácok.

Maes biccentett.

- Azok, de most irány a menza... reggelizek valamit!

Riza csendben követte, Roy boldogul majd Bredáékkal, ő pedig segít Maesnek...

* * *

Jean körbevezette a srácot, mutatott neki pár dolgot, majd visszafele sétáltak a főépülethez.

Mikor Roy belépett a kapun, mosolyogva lépett Bredához, de ez a mosoly rögtön le is hervadt az arcáról...

Az új kis alezredes az ő emberével sétálgat!

Alex jól érezte magát, elnevetgélt a sráccal, majd intett neki és ment a dolgára.

Breda összehúzta magát.

- Az előbb itt járt a nyomozó úr, ő kérte meg Jeant, hogy segítsen neki... Eléggé szerencsétlennek nézett ki, szokatlan neki az új hely... - próbálta menteni a helyzetet.

Roy elfintorodott.

- Nem csak annak néz ki!

Jean melléjük ért.

- Jó reggelt Uram! Körbevezettem az új alezredest.

- Ha nem mondod, észre se veszem... - jegyezte meg gúnyosan.

Jeannak vagy nem tűnt fel a hangsúly, vagy nem vett róla tudomást.

- Mi a feladat mára?

- Majd kiderül, miket kapunk. - vont vállat nemtörődöm módon, és előreindult az irodájába.

Jean csendben követte, majd amint beértek kezébe vett egy kupac levelet és válogatni kezdte.

* * *

Roy elment egy mappáért, addig a fiúkat az irodában hagyta. Nyűgösebb lett, aminek oka egy bizonyos alezredes volt... Visszaérve diszkréten levágta az iratokat az asztalra, majd a fiókjából elővett pár lapot.

Jean átfutotta a leveleket, de a kezében akadt egy kis fehér boríték... girbe-gurba betűkkel írta valaki.

- Uram... azt hiszem kapott egy rajongói levelet. Kézírás alapján kislány lehet... érdekli?

Roy lassan fordult Jean felé, arcán meglepetés tükröződött.

- Pedofilnak nézek ki? - kérdezte felhúzva az orrát.

- Dehogy! Csak gondoltam, talán érdekli. Biztos aranyos dolgokat írt... kibonthatom?

- Aranyos dolgokat? - gondolkozott el, és legyintett. - Bontsd csak...

Breda szája igencsak felfelé görbült.

Jean kibontotta a borítékot, de már gyanakodva vonta fel a szemöldökét.

Szétnyitotta a kis papírt benne, és érdeklődve forgatta.

- Ez egy rajz... egy szabályos kör fura jelekkel... nézze csak meg - nyújtotta Roy felé.

Roy megvetéssel pillantott a rajzra, azt gondolván, hogy valami kicsi lányka rajzolgatott neki. De mikor jobban megnézte...

- Mi a...? - vette át, és még ujjaival is végigsimított a jeleken.

Breda ámulattal leste, Roy milyen hangulatember.

Jean érdeklődve figyelte újdonsült főnökét.

- Mi az? Talán ismeri?

A fiatal férfi összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Ki a feladó? - nyújtotta a tenyerét a borítékért.

- Annyi áll rajta, hogy W.R. a levelet pedig Resenboolban adták fel nagyjából egy hete... - olvasta le Jean és átnyújtotta Roynak.

Roy átvette és hosszan nézte. Nem illet senkire a monogram, akit ismert volna.

- Az egy falu, elég messze innen. De nem ismerek ilyen személyt. - rázta meg a fejét. Hirtelen rossz érzése lett.

- Akkor miért küldték ezt magának? - húzta össze a szemöldökét Jean.

- Valószínű, hogy nem is kislány. Ez egészen mást takarhat. - mondta, inkább csak magának, és legszívesebben Maesért rohant volna. - Nem vagyok nyomozó.

- Keressünk valakit, aki ért hozzá?

- Bent van a nyomozó... - jegyezte meg Breda, emlékeztetve Royt, ha már "elfelejtette". Riza erre lépett be.

Maes említésére Roynak máris hevesebben vert a szíve.

- Igaz... - bólintott a fekete hajú. - Jó reggelt, Riza. Pont jókor, elugrom egy percre.

Jean gyanakodva nézett Roy után. A férfi tud valamit, amit ők nem, de végül annyiban hagyta és mosolyogva köszönt Rizának.

Riza épp akarta kérdezni, hogy mégis hová, de mire kinyithatta volna a száját, Roy mögött már csukódott az ajtó.

- Sziasztok! Hová ment?

- Kapott egy furcsa levelet és most elszáguldott a nyomozó úrhoz.

- Levelet? - kérdezett vissza a lány és inkább Bredára nézett.

A fiú épp a többit nézte át, külön téve az iktatószámmal ellátottakat és rajongói, vagy egyéb leveleket.

- Igen. Először Jean azt hitte, egy kislány szerelmi vallomása, de mikor Mustang belepillantott, elkomorodott. Valami olyasmit mondott, hogy nem hinné, hogy egy lány írta...

Jean helyeselve bólogatott.

- Igen, így részletesebb.

- Akaratos rajongó? - pislogott Riza, de inkább nem is találgatott tovább. Majd megtudja, ha rá is tartozik.

* * *

Roy vett néhány mélyebb levegőt, hogy lehiggadjon. Mire Maes irodájához ért, egy komplett kis filmet játszott le, hogyan vallja be neki, mennyire hiányolja... Persze csak elképzelte, nem merte volna megtenni.

Koppintott egyet az ajtón és belépett,

Maes ha akarta se tudta volna leplezni meglepettségét.

- Roy... mi az? Történt valami?

A fiatalabb férfi halványan elmosolyodott és nagy nehezen megerőltette magát, hogy csakis a látogatása céljára összepontosítson.

- Nem, semmi... - majd megrázta a fejét. - Vagyis kaptam egy furcsa levelet. - nyújtotta inkább át, előbb csak a borítékot.

Maes átvette a borítékot és nem tudta mire vélni, miért ver hirtelen olyan hevesen a szíve.

- Resenbool? Az egy csepp kis falu. Miért kaptál te onnan levelet? Ki címezte? - pillantott a monogramra, de nem ismert ilyen embert.

- Ezt küldte. - nyújtotta immár a rajzot.

Maes átvette a papírt és összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Szólj, ha tévedek, de ez egy elég komoly alkimista kör...

- Igen... Már láttál egy hasonlót. Az emberi transzmutációé ilyesmi. - lépett közelebb, és ujjával gyakorlottan követte a vonalakat. - Jean elsőre szerelmeslevélnek hitte egy kislánytól.

- Egy ilyen kicsi faluban...? Így próbál valaki elbújni a hadsereg szeme elől? - találgatott.

Roy aprókat bólintott.

- Erre én is gondoltam. Az viszont nem fér a fejembe, miért így írt, és miért nekem. Te szereted a rejtélyeket... - nézett rá édesen, bár egy pici bizonytalanság társult hozzá.

- Emberi transzmutáció... - motyogta maga elé. - Elég komoly témának tűnik... Mindenesetre jobb lesz utánajárni, ki tudja mit tettek eddig abban a kis faluban? - mosolygott a férfire. - Megvegyük a jegyeket?

Az alezredes meglepetten nézett rá.

- Most? - pislogott. Logikusnak tűnt, hogy minél hamarabb intézzék.

- Utána kell járni! Emberéletekről lehet szó. - mondta komolyan. - Hívj, akit még gondolsz, csomagoljunk és szerintem a délutáni vonattal indulhatunk is.

- Rendben... - bólintott, és nem tudott megállni egy mosolyt. - Köszi.

- Én köszönöm, hogy hozzám fordultál - mondta hálásan pillantva Royra. Lassan kezdett attól félni, hogy soha többet nem állnak szóba egymással.

- Ki máshoz? - szélesedett ki a mosolya és ki is lépett. A levelet Maesnél hagyta.

Maes zsebre tette a levelet és az irattárba ment. Papírokat keresett, amik a hadsereget a kis faluhoz köthetnék. Azt pedig megint csak gyanúsnak találta, hogy az rajz és mellette a néhány megjegyzés mellé semmiféle levelet nem mellékeltek.

* * *

Roy fájó szívvel ment vissza a saját irodájába.

- Riza, helyettesítenél, kérlek? - fordult is rögtön a nőhöz.

- Természetesen. Gond van?

- Lehet. El kell utazzak, pár nap, és visszajövök. Velem jön Maes is. - mondta utóbbit olyan könnyedén, amennyire csak tudta.

Jean csak csendben figyelt, Alex viszont lelkesen csapott le a hírre. Épp az ajtó előtt sétált el...

- Valóban? Ezek szerint el kell a segítség.

Az alezredes nagyon lassan fordult meg.

- Már megint itt vagy?

- Én itt dolgozom - vont vállat a srác. Szélesen vigyorgott.

- Az irodámban biztos nem, úgyhogy akár tehetnél úgy, mint a festék...

- Hogy mi? Micsoda? - nézett rá értetlenül.

- Kopj le... Tudod, mint a festék! - mosolygott rá.

Alex csak elhúzta a száját, de aztán még mosolyogva intett Jeannak, csak utána távozott.

- Na, végre! - sóhajtott Roy és Rizához fordult újra. - Délutáni vonattal megyünk, vigyázz az irodára... - kérte, a nő csak legyintett erre.

- Legalább nem verekedtek össze. Mire visszajössz, biztos ő is beilleszkedik.

* * *

_Ah, az egyetlen, amit utálok ebben az oldalban, az a tagolatlanság. Elég hülyén néz ki ilyen vonalakkal, de sajna képtelen az oldal bármiféle más formázást tiszteletben tartani. _

_ A következő fejezet fel is kerül, ha látom, van irányába érdeklődés *devil*. _

Garu


	8. Forró nyomon

Maes délután már civilben várta Royt a vasútállomáson. Néhány dolgot talált, de csak Royon múlt, hogy használható-e.

Roy csinosan öltözött fel: ing, mellény, hosszú fekete kabát... Volt kedvese mellé érve kedvesen rámosolygott.

- Bent is van, ha jól látom. - nézett a peron felé.

- Lefoglaltam már a szállásunkat álnéven, hogy ha esetleg figyelnék a környéket - indult a vonat felé.

- Remek! Tiszti ruha nélkül aligha ismernek meg. Legalábbis, remélem... - sétált Maes mellett. Valahogy sokkal jobb lett a közérzete.

- Nem fognak, ne aggódj. - engedte előre Royt, hogy keressen helyet a vonaton. Ő a csomagokat vitte.

Roy talált egy tiszta, üres kabint. Rögtön levette a kabátját és felakasztotta. Szerette az egyenruháját, most mégis, élvezte, hogy civilként öltözhet.

Maes gyorsan lepakolt és Royra pillantott. Hirtelen nem tudta, mit mondhatna.

A fiatalabb katona, elfelejtve, hogy már nincsenek együtt, gyengéden nézett vissza rá.

A szemüveges férfi kissé zavarba jött a pillantásától, és kinézett az ablakon.

Roy csak mosolyogva hátradőlt és lehunyta szemét.

Maes figyelte kicsit Royt, és rossz érzés lett úrrá rajta, hiszen teljesen magára hagyta volt kedvesét...

Roy halkan sóhajtott. Szíve szerint visszahódította volna...

A szemüveges férfi inkább próbált az útra koncentrálni, majd eszébe jutott, amit talált.

- Roy... utánanéztem Resenboolnak és megtaláltam egy alkimista nevét.

A fiatalabb katona felkapta a fejét.

- Igen? Ki az? - hajolt előrébb a székében.

- Van Hohenheim... mást nagyon nem találtam róla, meg már időm se volt... ismered?

Roy elgondolkodott. Ismerős volt neki a név, de nem ugrott be, honnan.

- Hallottam már róla, csak azt nem tudom, hogy hol! Lehet, hogy a háború alatt.

- Ő élt abban a faluban, de néhány éve nincs róla semmi információ.

- Körbenézünk. Valaki biztos tud információval szolgálni! - dőlt hátra, futólag végigmérve Maest.

- Addig próbáljunk pihenni - dőlt szintén hátra. Hosszú lesz a következő pár nap, az éjszakákról nem is beszélve.

Roy bólintott, de mégsem pihent. Egy kis könyvecskét lapozgatott.

Hamarosan megérkeztek a végállomásra. A vonat aznap már nem ment tovább, így el kellett menniük a szálláshelyre.

A kis épület szerencsére nem volt messze az állomástól, így nem kellett annyit sétálniuk.

A fiatalabb katona még mindig a kis könyvecskét olvasgatta. Keresett valamit, de a betűk néhol összefolytak.

- Csak holnap délelőtt indul a vonat? - kérdezte.

- Azt mondják... de holnap délután már odaérünk. Ottanra nem foglaltam szállást, majd keresünk valamit - mondta elmerengve. - Érdekes olvasmány? - bökött a könyvre.

- Régebbi jegyzeteim. - bólintott. - A rajzról már írtam valahol. - csukta be nehezen, és zsebre vágta.

Maes csak biccentett, majd fogta a csomagokat. Az állomáson egy idősebb férfi útbaigazította őket a szállás felé.

* * *

Hughes nem tudta, hogy sírjon vagy nevessen, amikor közölték vele, hogy a foglalással ellentétben nem tudnak két külön szobát adni... egy kétágyas szobát kapnak, de így elengednek az árból.

Roy érdeklődve fürkészte az idősebb arcát az ajtó mellett támaszkodva. Nem bánta, hogy így alakult, felesleges is lett volna ezen rágódjon: nem fogja elfelejteni Maest.

Maes előszedte a pizsamáját, és egy törülközőt.

- Sajnálom, hogy így alakult. - mondta halkan. Nem akarta felzaklatni Royt olyasmivel, hogy egy szobában legyenek.

Az alezredes csak szelíden elmosolyodott. Az elmúlt időszakban rosszkedvű volt és szomorú, de Maes mellett feloldódott.

- Előre megyek zuhanyozni! Addig pakolj ki - intett neki, majd belépett a szobához tartozó kis fürdőbe.

Roy szótlanul beljebb lépett a szobába, és kipakolta a fontosabb dolgokat. Egy székre tette a levetett ruháit, és pizsamát húzott. Leült az ágyra olvasni, majd elhasalt, végül pedig, feje alatt a könyvvel aludt el.

Maes lezuhanyozott, majd felöltözött. Felső nélkül szokott aludni, de inkább most azt is felvette.

Ahogy belépett, az alvó Royra esett a pillantása. Tudta, hogy nem tesz jót, ha együtt alszanak. Máris erős késztetést érzett, hogy a karjaiba zárja.

Lehajolt mellé, kihúzta feje alól a könyvet és gyengéden betakarta.

Roy halkan sóhajtott egyet, és békésen aludt tovább.

Maes nem bírta megállni, hogy megérintse legalább Roy haját. Odébb igazított néhány tincset, majd leült a saját ágyára, és onnan figyelte még a férfit. Utána erőt vett magán és befordult a fal felé, úgy próbált meg elaludni. Kevés sikerrel, gondolatai újra visszakalandoztak Roy mellé ezért erőszakkal vette rá magát, hogy inkább a másnapon gondolkodjon. Vajon mit fognak találni...? Csak nehezen sikerült elaludnia.

* * *

Reggelre a fiatalabb egészen összehúzta magát. Kellemes, meleg szobákhoz volt szokva, és nem egy olyan hideg lyukhoz, mint amilyen a szállásuk volt. Az éjszakák még hidegek voltak, ő pedig ezzel arányosan nyűgösen ébredt.

Maes még aludt, de elég gondterheltnek tűnt az arca álmában is.

A fiatalabb felült, és Maes felé pillantott. Újra és újra feltette magában a kérdést, hogy lehetett akkora ökör, hogy ő maga engedte el... Megrázta a fejét, és a takaróba burkolózva felült, a könyvéért nyúlt, és tovább olvasta a régi jegyzeteket.

Maes egy jó fél óra múlva ébredt fel. Nyújtózkodva pillantott az órájára.

- Te már fenn vagy? Meglepő...

- Jó reggelt! - mosolygott rá édesen. - Tegnap nagyon elaludtam, kipihentem magam. Ahhoz viszont fáztam, hogy még zuhanyozni menjek.

Maes halványan elpirult a mosolytól.

- Jól van. Megyek, és megmosom az arcom. Van egy fűtőtest a zuhanyzóba, bekapcsolom neked. - tűnt is el sietve az ajtó mögött.

Roy fájdalmasan nézett utána. Az a hat év nagyon hosszú idő volt, jobban kötődött a férfihez, mint bárki máshoz.

Maes gyorsan arcot mosott és átöltözött, nem felejtette el bekapcsolni a fűtőtestet. Mire Roy zuhanyozik, indulhatnak is.

Amint kilépett a férfi, Roy már lépett is be. Igyekezett nem sokáig pancsolni.

Amíg Roy zuhanyozott, Maes összepakolt mindent és belepillantott Roy könyvébe... nem sokat értett belőle, ezért inkább a szakemberre hagyta.

Roy tényleg összekapta magát, bár a ruhái a szobában voltak, így ott is öltözött át. Maes szerencséjére fázott, mert a máskor hosszú, idegtépő öltözést gyorsan lezavarta.

* * *

Maes végignézett még a szobán, de nem hagytak ott semmit.

- Gyerünk... mindjárt indul a vonat. - ment le és leadta a kulcsot.

A vonat késve érkezett, így Roynak volt alkalma lopva figyelni Maest: a vonatot leste, mikor jön, de ez csak a látszat volt.

Maes Royra mosolygott.

- Találtál valamit a könyvedben? - terelte egy gyorsan a férfi figyelmét. Ha sokáig így figyeli, nem tud ellenállni neki.

- Attól félek, nem jött be. A kis jegyzeteket külön a fiókomba tettem, hogy ne hagyjam el. Valószínű, hogy azok közt volt, de mindegy is, otthon rögtön megkeresem.

- Mi lesz a terv? - ült be az egyik kabinba.

- Először is, a feladóra rákérdezünk, ismernek-e ilyet. És hogy merre van a cím, ami a borítékon fel van tüntetve. - dörgölte a nyakát. Kicsit elaludta, nem szeretett ennyit utazni.

Maes biccentett. Útközben még felvetett pár dolgot, lehetőségeket, hogy mit fognak találni, de biztosat nem tudott.

* * *

Kicsivel múlt dél, amikor a vonatuk bezötyögött a kis állomásra.

Roy a tudta nélkül is úgy nézett Maesre, mint máskor. Az állomáson tanácstalanul nézett körbe.

- Maes, ez egy nagyon kicsi falu! - nyögött fel. Egy kis állomás, távolabb egy-két ház.

- Igen... de kezdjük - sóhajtott és odament az állomásfőnökhöz. Ismer-e véletlenül egy W.R. monogrammal rendelkező egyént a faluban. A férfi viszont nem tudott segíteni, de a bolt felé irányította őket. Ott sok az asszony, biztos tudnak valamit.

A fiatalabb kényeskedve nézett körül. Eső eshetett reggel, mert mindenütt sár volt. Roy pedig utálta a sarat...

- A boltba legalább veszünk innivalót. Reggelit kihagynám, nem tudom, mi fog érni minket.

- Egyet értek - bólintott Maes és a kis bolt felé indultak. Épp beléptek volna, amikor nyílt az ajtó és két szőke kisfiú lépett ki.

- Minden megvan - mondta az alacsonyabb a kis cetlijére pillantva. - Gyere, siessünk!

Al egy az egybe nekiment Roynak, ágyékon fejelve a férfit.

- Elnézést! - ijedt meg a magasabb fiúcska, főleg, hogy Mustang egy nyüsszentés után gyilkos tekintettel nézett rá.

- Te kis...

Edward Al elé állt és viszonozta a gyilkos pillantást.

- Figyeljen, hova lép! - fogta kézen az öccsét és húzta is el onnan.

- Nagyobb a szád, mint te magad! Na, tűnés az útból! - zavarta el a két kölyköt, mire Al bocsánatot kért... Ettől a férfi teljesen ledöbbent.

Ed csak mérgesen nézett vissza.

- Remélem nagyot ütöttél... nem fáj a fejed? - simogatta meg kistesója homlokát.

Maes érdeklődve figyelte a két gyereket, majd Royra pillantott.

- Nagyon türelmetlen vagy a kicsikkel.

- Gyere már, bátyó... - húzta el tesóját gyorsan a fiatalabb.

- Látod, milyen kis dögök! - nézett utánuk Roy. - Lefejelt!

Ed még hátrafordult és nyelvet öltött a két férfire, majd testvére után eltűnt az utca végén.

Maes csak vigyorgott.

- Nem szándékosan tette... nah gyerünk. - engedte előre Royt a boltban.

Az eladó érdeklődve pillantott fel.

- Szép napot az uraknak! Ritkán látni látogatót erre... mi járatban?

- Jó napot! - lépett a pulthoz Roy és elővéve a borítékot az orra alá nyomta. - Egy ilyen monogramú embert keresünk. A címet pedig nem tudjuk elolvasni.

- Ez vagy az öreg Will, vagy a kis Winry... más ilyen monogrammú embert nem ismerek. De talán Winryke lesz az. Miért keresik?

Roy meglepődött, a Winry női név volt.

- Ő írta a levelet. - mondta Roy kissé hűvösen. - Merre találjuk?

A nő elkomorodott.

- Mit akarnak attól a kislánytól?

Maes közelebb lépett.

- Kérem, segítsen... Titkos ügyben nyomozunk, részletekről nem beszélhetünk.

Az asszony bizalmatlanul méregette őket.

- Az a kislány nem csinált semmit.

- De talán fog. Megadja a címet vagy kénytelenek leszünk erősítést hívni, ha nem találjuk meg? - kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel. Se türelme, se kedve nem volt ehhez az egészhez.

Maes sóhajtott.

- Roy, inkább maradj csendben - kérte halkan.

- Lehet, hogy ez a kislány veszélyben van... kaptunk tőle egy levelet, muszáj megadnia a címét!

Az asszony most már csak Royt méregette bizalmatlanul, és gyorsan leírt egy címet a lapra.

- Ha bármi baja lesz valamelyik falubeli csöppségnek, lecsukatom magukat!

- Köszönjük, és ne aggódjon! - tette el Maes a címet és gyorsan kiterelte Royt.

- Türelmesebbnek kellene lenned...

- Maes, ne szekálj! - fújt rá Roy. - Katona vagyok és nem pesztonka! Lehet, hogy neked minden álmod egy gyerek, de én nem így vagyok ezzel! Ha ez tényleg csak egy kislány, és emiatt utaztunk le... - inkább nem fejezte be a mondatot.

- Roy... ha kislány is... nem biztos, hogy ő írta a papírt, amit küldött. Lehet, hogy csak találta valahol, talált egy címet és feladta, mert nem tudott mit kezdeni vele. Vagy lehet, hogy őt használják fel, hogy idecsaljanak minket... Beszélünk vele és megkérdezzük, hogy honnan van az irat...

- De nem tudjuk, mi a helyzet! Minek izgassam magam ezen? Jut eszembe, ez a cím merre lehet? - bökött a papírra. Messzebb látott egy férfit, és már le is rohanta útbaigazításért.

A férfi egy kis földút felé mutatott.

- Erre kell menni, a domb után látni fogják a házat... Talán auto-mailt akarnak csináltatni?

- Nem, más ügyben keressük. - intett a férfinak, és sietős léptekkel indult a mutatott irányba. Egy kicsi, sáros faluban egy kicsi kislányt kerestek...

- Roy... nyugodj meg és ne támadj rájuk... A szülei talán elküldenének... bízd csak rám a dolgot, rendben?

- Miből gondolod, hogy megtámadnám? - fintorgott. - Ha babázni akarsz, miért nem maradtál otthon tenni valamit az ügy érdekében? - kérdezte élesen. Dühös lett Maesre, hogy megint célzott rá, milyen türelmetlen a gyerekekkel... Legalábbis ő így érezte.

Maes csendben ment tovább, nagyon rosszul estek neki a férfi szavai, közben mégis megértette Roy fájdalmát.

* * *

Hamarosan egy nagy házat pillantottak meg. Roy messziről kiszúrta a kis táblácskát, hogy automail szerelő van a háznál. Amint az udvarba léptek, egy kis fekete kutya rohant elő a ház mögül, és csaholva szaladt a fiatalabbhoz. Mustang lehajolt hozzá és megsimogatta, de hamarosan egy leányka is feléjük futott.

- Den, miért sza... - kiabált, majd észrevette a két férfit. Megtorpant egy pillanatra, látta, hogy a fiatalabb épp játszik a háziállatával...

Maes a kislányra mosolygott.

- Szervusz... Te vagy Winry?

A kislány rájuk mosolygott, és bólintott, majd Royra nézett.

A férfi már kapta is elő a borítékot.

- Ezt meg tudod magyarázni? - kérdezte, mire a lány mutatott egy irányba, hogy arrafelé menjenek...

- Mit akarnak az Urak? - lépett ki a házból pipázva Pinako.

- Jó napot. Csak eltévedtünk. - mondta Roy, mielőtt a vénasszony rájuk szállna. Majd visszajönnek, ha van egyéb kérdésük...

Maes csak biccentett, ráérnek a magyarázkodással...

Ahogy haladtak nemsokára észrevehettek egy házat a domb tetején.

- Gondolod, hogy ez lesz az...?

- Én nem látok másikat a környéken... - nézett azért körbe. - Gyerünk, Maes. Ha lehet, fedezz hátulról.

- Meglesz... ne aggódj!

Roy előrement, és kesztyűt húzott... Az alkímiában bízott, Maes majd használ fegyvert, ha kell.

Az ajtónál hallgatózott. Bentről suttogás hallatszott, és egy kisebb vita. Lazán ajtót nyitott, és besétált...


End file.
